England's Sudden Family
by Thousnelda
Summary: Scotland and the other UK nations come to look for England, only to find him in trouble. Upon taking him to the hospital, they discover that he's in labor and has a kid; France's kid. How will the United kids deal with this and what will France do when he finds out about the kid? Warning: Mention of yaoi and Mpreg. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**So, I've had FRUK on the brain for the last few days and wanted to write something with Scotland in it. Hope you like it~**

Chapter one: unexpected

"Where are ya, runt!" Scotland yelled while opening the door to England's house. England and his brothers were supposed to be at a meeting to talk about their economies, England even being the one who set the meeting up, but when the other members of the United Kingdom reached the meeting room they found it empty. They stayed there waiting for the Englishman, but he never showed, causing Scotland to not be in the best of moods with his younger brother and left to find out where he was.

The first place the three brothers went to check was England's house, which looked deserted despite the fact that the owner's car was in the driveway. Scotland called out again for England to say if he was there or not. In response, they heard a strained call for the Scot from behind the hallway corner.

The brothers then followed the call to find England lying down on the floor in a horrible state. Sweat beaded down his tired and pain-stricken face and his breath came out in gasps. Surprised by their brother's appearance, they knelt down by him to help him up; feeling his extremely hot temperature.

"What happened?" Wales asked while Scotland helped their brother to his feet, only to have England give out a pained squeak and crumple in onto the Scot.

Slowly England looked at them and whispered, "I-I don't know…I was getting set to leave for our meeting when I forgot my cellphone, so I was going to my room to get it. I then felt this pain which made me drop to the floor. The-the pain then kept coming and getting stronger and," he stopped when another bolt of pain hit him, causing him to cling to Scotland and give out a slight moan before his knees buckled.

Scotland kept him up, however, and began to lead him to a car so they could get him to a hospital. It did not take the now foursome long to reach the nearest hospital and have England checked in. With England checked in and being looked at, it was only a matter of time for the three brothers sitting in the waiting room and whispering about what could have happened to their brother.

An hour and a half passed before a nurse walked up to the other nations and told them they could follow her to their brother's room. They walked in silence, only to then become confused as she led them to the maternity ward. At last she stopped in front of a little room and ushered them in. In the room, they were drawn to see their brother fast asleep in bed. Next to him was a small crib and the doctor standing over both and writing several things down.

The doctor then looked up as the nations walked up and smiled at them. After the last one entered the room he said, "Hello gentlemen, you must be Arthur's brothers."

"Aye, is he alright?" Scotland asked only to then look down at the crib when he saw a little fist rise above the padded walls.

"He will be, just needs a bit of rest. You boys got him here right in time; any longer and he would have been in serious trouble," the doctor said.

"Well, what happened to him?" Northern Ireland asked, not yet noticing the little fist.

The doctor gave a slight smile and said, "Well, he was in labor. A bit before what would have been his due date, but I guess the child wanted to come out."

The three brothers looked at the doctor in shock. Sure, they did not talk much more than they needed to with their younger brother, but certainly he would have told him that he was pregnant. Cautiously, Wales walked closer to the crib and peered down at the little infant, only to be followed by his brothers.

The child was a little boy, with several small tuffs of blond hair. As they looked at the child, he began to wiggle around before giving out a cry. The cry was not too loud, but it was still loud enough to wake England.

England groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, staring at his brothers as his eyes adjusted to the light. As he awoke, he mumbled out a question about the noise only to have his brothers stare at him. After a moment of watching England blink the sleep away, Scotland leaned over England and asked, "Why didn't ye tell us ye was havin' a wee bairn?!"

England blinked again at the question and felt his face pale when he glanced at the small child Wales picked up. At last England mumbled out, "I-I didn't realize I was…I didn't even know this was possible."

"Yes, either extremely rare or just a fluke, it still happened," the doctor said while marking something on a notepad. He then looked back to England and said, "It's actually understandable that you didn't know. You weren't exactly showing a lot of symptoms when your brothers brought you here and we only found out after doing a quick blood test."

England nodded slowly while allowing the news to sink in. He had been pregnant, which did explain the slight weight gain and being more annoyed by people lately, but it was the last thing he would have thought. More than that, he now had a baby. As he thought about this, he looked at the child Wales was still holding. Wales noticed this and brought the child closer so that England could see his son.

England stared at the child for a moment before slowly reaching out to touch the baby's soft skin. Upon feeling his mother's touch, the baby slowly blinked his little, blue eyes open and stared at England finger. England could not help but smiling as the child reached out for the finger, despite the amount of anxiety and surprise he felt.

The feeling of anxiety then took over when the doctor asked, "Do you by any chance know who the father is?"

England's brothers then stared at him expectantly while England himself gulped. At last he said, "The last guy I slept with was France eight or so months ago."

"France? I didn't know you were dating him?" said Northern Ireland slightly confused, "All I ever hear about you two from Ireland is that you guys used to spend almost all of the meetings fighting."

"We aren't, weren't dating," England said softly while holding onto the child. England bit his lip slightly when his brothers' gazes became even more confused.

"Then what happened?" Wales asked.

"It's kind of a long story, nothing you need to be bored with," England said, trying to dissuade them from making him tell them. It became evident that it failed, however, when Scotland said, "Well then start telling."

England looked down for a moment to look at the now sleeping child. He licked his lips before saying, "Well, eight months ago at a world meeting France was acting surprisingly not as perverted or annoying and I got a bit drunk that night but…it was only supposed to be a onetime fling. Then when I awoke the next morning he was taking pictures of me and told me that the whole act the day before and night was simply so that he could win a stupid bet between him and his friends."

England paused there, clung to the child, and began to shake. After taking a slightly shaky breath he continued, "I-I guess I just assumed that nothing more would come from that night. I guess I was wrong."

After saying this, England slumped back into the pillowed bed and looked down, not wanting to meet his brothers' most likely disappointed gazes. He could hear Scotland scowl and mumble about hurting the frog before Wales said, "We should probably tell France that he has a son, huh."

"What would be the point?" England asked while giving out a yawn. He had not realized how much the day had taken out of him, but he continued none the less, "He's currently in a steady relationship, and it's not like I'd even want his help. It's not like I've never taken care of a child alone before."

With this said, England gave one last glance to the child before closing his eyes. His brothers had grown silent after hearing what England said, only to have the silence broken when Scotland placed a friendly hand on England's shoulder and say, "Sorry, runt, be ye see, the others and I don't think ye can take care o' the wee one in yar current state. So while ye recover we're goin' to be helping ye with the lad. Understand?"

England slowly opened his eyes again and looked at Scotland. He then gave the Scot a slight smile and nodded, only to then be told by the brother to get some more rest.

**So what do you guys think?**

**As always, please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter Two: meeting day

England sighed as he laid down on his couch, his son Henry cradled close to his chest. He had just returned home from spending several days in the hospital, and as his brothers said, they did not want him doing anything stressful while he got better. At first England thought that the nice gesture would not amount to much, but the other three seemed determined to have it their way; even to the point of telling England that he could not go to the meeting the following day and instead would send Scotland in his place. England felt bad that he was not going to the meeting, especially since it was at his house, but the idea of being able to go home with his surprise son and relax for a little bit appealed to him more. He thought about this as he laid there, only to then fall asleep.

* * *

France sighed sadly from his place in the hotel bed, catching Monaco's attention. She turned to him and asked, "What's wrong, you seem to get more depressed as the meetings happen lately."

"Oh, just thinking about England I guess. I hope he decides to finally stop with the silent treatment tomorrow, it's really starting to worry me," France answered, earning an eye-roll from his girlfriend. Since the meeting eight months ago when he used England to win a bet, England had been acting strange at the meetings.

The strangeness was mostly due to the fact that England refused to talk with France at all. No, not even this, England refused to recognize that the Frenchman was even in his presence despite what he tried. He refused to talk, to argue, to even look at France during the meetings and would never respond to any of the messages he left on-line and on phones. England had even gone so far as to change the locks on his doors as a way to deter ever having to see the Frenchman at his own house.

But it was not even just him that England was acting strange towards. It was almost like since the event England tried locking his emotional self away from almost everyone at the meetings. Anyone could see that England was acting different, and it made France feel guilty that he most likely caused this.

"If it bothers you so much then why don't you just confront him tomorrow and tell him you're sorry," Monaco suggested while crawling into the bed.

France sadly shook his head and answered, "I doubt he would even listen to me, though he would love hearing me admit that I did something wrong."

"Then make him listen," Monaco persisted, only to then continue when France gave her an unsure glance, "Alright then, since it was a bet that caused all of this then how about this. If you fail to apologize to him tomorrow at the meeting then I won't have sex with you for a month. But if you are able to, then I'll do whatever little games you want to for that month."

France smiled slightly at this and thought for a moment. He then said, "Alright, Mon Cherie, we can try your bet."

* * *

The next morning, France entered the meeting hall in a much better mood accompanied by his friends, only to then pause when he looked at England's usual spot. In the chair sat Scotland, looking at a folder with a bored expression and smoking a freshly lit cigarette.

"Dude, do you have to smoke that inside?" America asked annoyed when he entered the room and smelled the smoke. In response Scotland looked up for a moment, sighed, and rubbed the butt out in an ash tray. He then said, "I was wondering when the rest of you would show up. England told me the meeting was to start in five minutes."

As he talked, other nations began to file into the room to their seats, glancing at Scotland confused. France then walked up to his seat which was next to Scotland's and asked, "And where is England? I was hoping to have a word with him."

Scotland glared at the Frenchman for a moment, only to then flick the cigarette butt at said man and answer, "Not coming."

"What? Why not?" America asked after hearing the conversation. The look on his face made him appear genuinely curious. Other nations then began to mumble out questions about why England was not at his own meeting.

Scotland bit his tongue; the four of them had already agreed to keep Henry's existence a secret until he was older and England had recovered, especially a secret from the man who impregnated his brother simply as a practical joke. He wet his lips and answered, "It had come to our boss' attention that England had not been actin' or feelin' normal rec'ntly and has given him some time off to get better. In the meantime, I and the rest of the United Kingdom's will be sittin' in for him."

"So England-san is sick?" Japan asked, also now slightly concerned. It was rare for England to take time off for anything, but if he was struggling with a sickness for a while then it would explain why he was acting so out of character lately.

"Dude, that's no fair! I wish my boss would give me time off like that," America complained only to then let it go and sit down. Scotland looked around the room and saw that his explanation seemed to work for the other nations, causing him to then call out that the meeting should begin.

* * *

The meeting went on like usual, despite the fact that England was not there and Scotland kept tormenting France without the others realizing, and ended on time. Feeling that he had done a good job for the day, Scotland began to head back to England's house to check on the owner and the child and to give him the notes. As he left, however, he did not realize that someone was following him.

When Scotland entered England's house, he was met by the scene of England filling a box with objects and Henry sleeping within arm's reach. Scotland frowned slightly at this and asked, "Where do ye think yar going?"

England snapped his head up and looked at his older brother, signaling to be quiet for the sleeping child's sake. He then whispered, "Hello Scotland, I didn't hear you come in. I'm packing some things for Henry and me for a bit of a trip."

"And where's that? Ye know we told ye to stay here and rest 'til ye recover," Scotland answered in a quieter voice.

"Well, I was thinking that it might do Henry some good to spend some time at the country home. Besides, if anyone were to come looking for me the first place they would check would be here," England answered while closing the now filled box.

Scotland thought about this, not removing his frown. He knew that the chances of at least one person looking for England would be very likely and that one person could ruin their hiding of Henry. Even so, he could not shake the feeling that his younger brother was simply saddling him and the other two with more work than usual. But, he had decided to help England with the situation and he was not a man to go back on his words.

He then looked around and answered, "Where are the other two? Leaving or not ye should still be resting," Scotland asked, only to have England answer that they went to the store to buy groceries and other things. Scotland accepted this, and decided to lead his already tired looking brother and nephew back to the sitting room.

As they walked to the room, they both heard a step taken which was not either of theirs from behind them. They both quickly turned around to look at the person watching them; an older teen with blond hair and glasses.

England paled when he saw the person, thinking about how all his ideas of keeping this a secret had suddenly gone up in smoke. He then asked, "America…what are you doing here?"

"It's Canada sir, and I was wondering how you were feeling. Scotland told us that your boss placed you on medical leave," Canada answered while taking a step closer to his past caretaker.

"Ah, I see," England said slightly relieved to find that the person was Canada and not the loud-mouthed American. Perhaps he could keep the secret after all.

"What are you holding?" Canada whispered while pointing to the child in England's arms.

"Oh, this. this is…" England began only to then say, "…Can you keep a secret for me?"

"I suppose, why? England, is this really serious or something?" Canada asked slightly concerned and glancing at the rest of the surroundings.

Scotland then said, "Aye, for my brothers and me it is. So if ye are going to know then ye can't tell anyone; especially not yar brother America or the Frog."

Canada blinked at this for a moment only to then nod eagerly. The group then went to the sitting room so England could sit while telling the story and explained, "Well, I suppose to begin with, this is Henry, my son. I just had him a couple days ago – don't ask it's even more complicated – but he is mine. Scotland and the others have decided to help me take care of him, which is why they will be at the meetings for the next several months instead of me while I'm on maternity leave. The reason we would like you to keep this a secret is because we don't know if he is a normal human or what, understand? That's also why I won't be here for a while."

Canada thought this over for a moment, understanding England's fear of the others finding out. He would die if he was in England's shoes and everyone found out about a child, and he also knew that some of the others who did not like England could possibly target the child. At last he nodded again and said, "Don't worry England, Scotland, I'll keep the secret."

"Thank you Canada," England said while giving out a sigh of relief. He then looked down at Henry and stroked the child's nose, smiling when the child giggled and grabbed at his mother's finger. Wanting to get a better look, Canada walked up to England and looked down at the boy, only to then ask, "So if you're only one father than who is the other one?"

England paused for a moment, only to have Scotland answer, "Not important."

"Oh…sorry," Canada responded. Shortly after this, Canada left the house and once again promised to keep the secret. The next morning, England left for his country home.

**As always, please review**~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**A lot of love (YAY!) Anyways, here we go~**

Chapter three: discovery

France could not take it anymore. He getting to the bottom of England's issues was the only topic on his mind as he stormed out of another meeting without said Englishman. England had not been at any meeting for four months and he was personally sick of the abuse the substitutes would give him. Sure, he was never exactly close with any of them, but that did not mean that they had to constantly go out of their way to make his time miserable. It also did not help that they failed to tell them how England was doing. For all he knew they could have simply locked him up somewhere and was covering or worse!

...why was he thinking such protective thoughts of his rival? Anyways, at that meeting he had lost his temper and asked when England was coming back, only to be told by Wales that he would be returning soon; hopefully.

He sighed when he reached his rental and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through the contacts until he reached England's cell phone number and called it; not expecting much. As he expected, the phone ringed but England never answered, causing him to sigh and drive out of the parking lot.

England's little temper tantrum and vanishing was getting out of hand, and he was not the only one who thought this. Several of the other nations England used to talk to found the entire issue bizarre, and seemed to know where he was. He simply wanted to make sure that England was truly alright.

Due to this yearning, France left early the next morning for England's house, deciding that the house in London would be the most logical place to find him. Sadly, when he reached the house he was met by it looking deserted. Because of this he really began to become nervous, leaving the locked front door for his car and thinking about where in the world he would be. If England was spending his time at one of his vacation homes then he could be anywhere in the world, but would he really spend all that time away from his own country?

France found it hard to believe that England would not be somewhere in his own country, it was almost unheard of for the solitary-loving nation to be away from home that long now-a-days. So then where? To this France decided to see if England was at one of his other houses.

England did not have a lot of other houses in his land, compared to some of the other nations who had many houses scattered across their large countries, but it still took France the rest of that day and the beginning of the next to reach and check the houses. It was around noon when he reached England's last country house, a smaller building which looked more like a forest cabin, and smiled when he saw a car pulled in the driveway.

Parking his own car on the curb, he rushed up to the front door and knocked on it. Several moments passed with the slight sound of someone moving inside, but no one opened the door. He knocked again and called out, but still no one answered the door. Curious, he began to walk around the small cabin until he found a window he could peer through.

The window was in the kitchen, where he found a smaller man with unruly, blond hair standing over a sink area, his back turned to him. The window was closed, making it hard for France to hear if the man was saying anything, but from the looks of it the man appeared to be doing something other than dishes.

France knocked at the window and watched as the man looked up at the noise and spoke out something towards the sink. Again France knocked at the window and received a glance from the man, England.

England paled when he saw France, only to then turn his head back to the sink when a splash came from it followed by the sound of…crying? Even more curious now, France continued to knock rapidly at the window and call for England as said Englishman worked at the sink for several more minutes. England then carefully took whatever was in the sink out with a towel and carried it to a different room; careful to keep France from seeing it.

France lost sight of England after said man went to a different room, and was surprised when he heard the Englishman behind him ask, "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing here?! And get out of my garden before you trample everything to death!"

France looked down at the flowers in between his feet and carefully got out of them. Once he was on the lawn he commented, "Talking to me again I see. Big Brother France is relieved."

England did not waste the energy to scowl at this, instead glaring at him and asking, "What are you doing here?!"

France swallowed before saying, "I was simply seeing how you were doing, everyone is starting to worry about you. And you have no idea how difficult it was to find you."

"Did it ever cross your mind that I did not want to be found?" England asked.

France paused for a moment before deciding to change the subject. He then asked, "So what are you doing way out here? I hardly even remembered this house; usually you go to the one on the moors."

"I can go wherever I want and do whatever I want. Now go away, I still have things to do," England said while making for the front door. France frowned at this slightly. He could not help but notice England looking rather tired and still had several questions on his mind.

Wanting his questions answered, he followed England to the front door, grabbed England's arm, and asked, "Could you at least answer my questions? Just tell me you'll be at the next meeting and-!"

He abruptly stopped when he heard another cry from the living room, only to then ask, "And what is that crying?"

England paused for a moment, only to then say, "Let go of me France, haven't you done enough to me lately as it is?"

France freed England's grip, knowing the comment tied back to their last night together, but did not leave the front door; even when England tried to slam it shut. He then said, "Look, England, I'm sorry about what happened but you need to get over it! So we slept together and I hurt you-I realize that that was wrong of me- but you locking yourself up like this is crazy! Come on, it was just a one-night stand. It's not like anything could have happened from it anyways!"

"Nothing could have happened from it huh? If only that could have been the case," England said shakily. France could not see England's face, but he knew that the man was starting to tear up as he continued, "You stupid Frog! You have no idea how wrong you are!"

The crying had escalated at this point, causing England to leave the doorway for the living room. Quietly, France followed England and gasped slightly when he saw the other pick up a small child and hold it close. France stood in shock as he watched England gently calm and whisper the child to sleep. England then glared at France and placed the infant back on the couch.

He then walked closer to France and said while pointing to the child, "I really did not want you to see him; so just-just leave and forget about this. I'll be at the next meeting; promise."

France stared dumbfounded at the little blond child before asking, "The child…who's is he?"

"I'll give you a hint if you promise to leave," England said begrudgingly; it was Henry's nap time which often worked as one of the few times he was able to do anything around the house without his brothers' help. France nodded at this and listened as England said, "He's mine, conceived roughly twelve months ago in Paris."

France thought about this, feeling that with the added information of a conception date there had to be something he did not understand. Before he could ask about it, however, England told him once again to leave; causing him to sigh and leave for his car.

With another sigh, he started his car and drove down the road; the last bit still playing through his mind. Twelve months ago was when he played the trick on England, but he was fairly certain that England was not dating anyone at that time; human or nation. He then began to think about what England said before that, about how something could have come from the one-night stand.

At once the puzzle pieces finally went together; causing him to slam on the breaks and look back towards the road to the cabin. The child he saw was his; that had to be what England meant.

**Bit of a cliff-hanger here, but oh well…**

**As always, please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter four: Fool me once shame on you

France slammed on the breaks as he thought the idea over. If he was correct, then the child he saw with England was his own. But how was that even possible?

"No, of course it wasn't. This had to be some sort of misunderstanding. I probably just got it wrong due to the language difference. I'll ask him next month at the G8 meeting, assuming he keeps his promise to show up," France told himself while beginning once again down the road.

As he drove, he passed only one car, but he was still thinking too much about what he saw to see who was driving it. The car which went passed him continued down the road until it reached the cabin where France found England, only to then stop and have the driver exit. The driver was Scotland, who looked down the road upon walking towards the door.

Scotland opened the door and walked inside, deciding not to call out when he noticed how quiet it was. He spotted England in the sitting room, reading a book with Henry squirming slightly in his sleep. The car he passed still bothered him, mainly because he swore he saw France in the driver's seat, causing him to tap on England's shoulder.

England looked up at the touch and listened as Scotland whispered, "France wasn't just here, was he?"

England paused slightly before answering, only to then say, "No, why do you ask?"

Scotland gave his brother a quizzical look and explained, "I thought I saw him drive past me away from here."

Scotland then paused again and watched as England thought for a moment. England then carefully said, "Well…maybe he was looking for me. I mean, as much as I hate to admit it, he does know me well enough to know that this is quite bizarre for me. Maybe it has been long too long since I went to a meeting. I'll need to go back at some time."

England looked to his brother only to receive a look of thought from Scotland. In response, England continued, "I mean, I'm all better from the surgery and Henry is old enough now that I could leave him with you guys or at a day care during the meetings. I just feel like it really is time to go back."

"He was here wasn't he," Scotland said to all of this.

"What? No," England said, faltering slightly on the no.

Scotland glared at this and growled, "Don't lie to me, he was here."

England looked down slightly, knowing that he had been caught, as Scotland gave him a quick smack to the top of the head. England gingerly rubbed his now sore head while saying, "Alright, alright. He came over for a couple of minutes and we talked outside. He was literally here for five minutes before leaving. All he wanted was to ask if I'd come to the next meeting and I was already thinking of doing that anyways."

"Did ye tell him about Henry?" Scotland asked while biting back his anger.

"He heard Henry crying slightly so I had to tell him. All I told him was that he was mine and hinted at that it was his. Knowing that git he probably won't even get the hint," England answered, only to then flinch when Scotland made to hit him over the head again.

Scotland held his hand back, however, and simply said, "Go to the meetings if ye want, they're starting to bore me anyways. And the others and I can watch the bairn while yar gone. Just remember, fool ye once shame on him fool ye twice shame on ye."

England nodded at this but said nothing for Henry then awoke and wanted attention. After several more moments of quiet, he thanked his brother.

* * *

Monaco was completely and utterly at wits end when it came to France's behavior. At first she was upset about him being worried about England, but let it go as him worrying about a friend. But this was really starting to get ridiculous! Then to make it worse, he came back to his house, completely forgetting that he invited her there after the meeting, and kept talking about England and babies.

She sat down next to him on the couch and asked, "France, is everything alright? You're really starting to worry me. Just tell me what's wrong."

"I really should have asked him more questions," was the only response she received.

"Ask who what?" she asked confused.

"England. He was at…and with. God I need a drink," France said while holding his head in his hands. Even the mere idea that he might have child worried him while a smaller part was excited. But if that child he saw was his, then why didn't England just tell him? And if it was not his then whose?

Monaco sighed angrily at this and said, "I'd have thought that you'd go back to normal after meeting him again."

France gave his girlfriend a hurt look and asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's means that you have been acting weird since the little prank on England and I'm sick of it. Why do you need to constantly worry about him anyways? I thought he was nothing to you, or were you just lying to me?"

France wanted to object, saying that he cared about the island nation because they were friends, but also did not want to admit to lying to his girlfriend. In total, he was trapped and Monaco realized this, causing her to angrily glare at him.

"Mon Cherie Monaco, you know that I only love you that way, but-," France began only to be broken in when Monaco snapped, "Oh yes, and I'm sure that you said the same thing to your last girlfriend and whoever it was before that!"

"If it makes you feel better I've been with you longer than those two combined," France said weakly only to have Monaco glare at him and hit him over the head brutally. She then shouted that she was leaving and to not call her back before slamming the front door shut.

France stayed in his place for a moment, still sinking in the fact that he was just dumped. At last he got up and moved as if to strangle the air while saying, "Taking care of a child or not, why is it that whenever he finds himself in issues I'm usually the one who gets all the abuse!? He had better answer my questions later!"

With a sad and frustrated sigh, he walked to his wine cellar and grabbed several bottles, draining them all during the night.

**As always, please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter five: Dinner party

England sighed as he sat in his chair, waiting for the meeting. He had thought that simply going to the next meeting and leaving Henry in the care of his older brothers would be easy, but he had no idea how wrong he was. It had been less than a day and he was already missing his little son, causing him to eagerly want the meeting to just hurry up beginning so it could get over with and he could go home.

The noise of a group entering the room caught his attention, followed by the sensation of someone hugging him. The person was America, who called out, "Dude, Iggy, you're back. We were starting to wonder what happened to you!"

"Yes, America, I'm back. Now let go of me," England scowled while glancing up to see that France was taking his seat. France also looked up to him, looking as if he had a question but refusing to ask. In response, England rolled his eyes and went back to looking at the folders he was given.

Soon it was time for the meeting to begin, and everyone was relieved to hear England complaining and arguing like usual, but there still seemed to be something off; this time when he and France were arguing. Was it simply their imagination, or was France only arguing half-heartedly? It caused several of them to worry that now France would begin acting weird with the others hoping that it was simply because he was still depressed about Monaco dumping him.

Despite the minor arguing, the meeting was able to break for the day on time, allowing England to rush out the meeting room doors and down the hall. He really wanted to call his brothers to make sure that everything was alright with his son, but before he could someone called out for him. Sighing, England turned around and glared at the man; France.

"In a rush I see. Mind if we talk?" France asked while walking closer to England. In response, England scowled and said that he was busy. He then began to turn away only to be stopped by France grabbing him and saying, "I think it would be best if we talk, England. Especially after what happened last time we met."

"Nothing happened," England scoffed while freeing his arm, "You visited and left. That was all."

"I know, it's just I need to ask about that bebe I saw. Whose is he again?" France asked a little louder than either of them would want, causing England to glare at the man. England took a quick glance to make sure that no one had heard this before yanking harshly on France's tie. He then whispered, "That is none of your business."

"If that was the case than why did you give me that hint?" France whispered back. The two of them glared at eachother for another moment in silence, England blushing slightly when France continued, "If you don't want to talk about it here than why don't we go somewhere else. It's about dinner time so what do you say we go get something to eat, non?"

England paused at this, glaring at the friendly hand France offered. The phrase Scotland told him after he told his brother about going to the meeting played through his head. He knew that this seemed like every other time the Frenchman flirted with him, but at the same time he could sense some sincerity in his actions. At last England agreed to go to dinner with him, telling him that he needed to make a private call first. France agreed to this and left for his car, telling England to meet him at a specific restaurant before they split.

As they left, Japan and America stood behind a corner listening, out of sight yet still able to watch the event. After England and France were gone, America turned to Japan and commented, "Did England just agree to go out for dinner with France? Jeez, and here I thought England was supposed to be smart."

"They said they needed to talk, correct? This is certainly strange. Especially if you add this to how the two of them have been acting," Japan mentioned in thought.

America shrugged at this and said, "Don't see why they need to be all secretive about it, it just makes it harder for people to snoop on them."

Japan rolled his eyes, understanding that they were being secretive for the sole purpose to stop people from snooping. He really was not meaning to spy on his friend, but the combination of seeing England and France so close in the hallway and hearing France mention a baby peaked his and America's interest. Needless to say, this was certainly turning interesting very quickly.

America looked to Japan and said, "I say we follow them, just to make sure that France doesn't try something on England again."

Japan figured that neither of them stepping in would be needed, that England could take care of himself, but agreed anyways so that he could get to the bottom of what was happening. After agreeing, the two nations followed France to the restaurant and tried to stay out of sight.

* * *

France waited at the table for several long minutes, starting to wonder if England stood him up, until he spotted the Englishman enter the restaurant and walk up to him. After seating himself and looking over the menu, a waitress came to them and asked for their orders. They gave her their requests and soon the two of them were alone.

Now away from the other nations, France asked, "So who were you calling?"

"No one important, just checking in to make sure Henry is behaving himself," England responded casually.

"Henry?" France asked, butchering the name in the process. England could not help but laugh to himself at this, only to then explain, "Well, we're here because you want to know about him, so I figure you should at least know he has a name."

France nodded at this, only to then ask, "So…I've been thinking about the hint you gave me and I need to ask. Is he…my son?"

England closed his eyes at this, turning silent for several moments. At last he nodded, causing France to turn pale. He then shouted out, "But-but how is that possible! Please tell me this is some kind of joke!"

England glared at the man across from him as the other eaters around them looked at the nations surprised by the outburst. France apologized slightly for the shouting and gave England a pleading look for an explanation. Once the others had resumed their own conversations, England quietly explained, "Of course it's not a joke you twit. As to how it's possible, apparently it is. All I know is one day six months ago I needed to be rushed to the hospital and out came Henry."

"And you're sure it's mine?" France asked, obviously overwhelmed by the confirmation that he was a father. In response, England nodded and commented on how France was the only guy he slept with at that time. To this France asked, "So then why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

England shrugged his shoulders and responded, "Didn't see that as a priority and neither did my brothers."

"Your brothers? Why would they care…Wait, you told them before telling me, the father," France asked obviously hurt by that information.

"Of course, they were the ones who drove me to the hospital on that day after all. Besides, who else would I let watch Henry right now?" England said only to watch France's hurt face turn to shock.

"What!" France shouted again, only to continue quietly, "But you hate your brothers and last I checked they hated you. How could you leave a little child in their care?"

"They may dislike me, but they like Henry. And the fact that they also dislike you and your actions towards me also helps," England answered only to stop when their food arrived. The two of them became silent as they ate their meal.

Once they were finished, France looked at his plate and mumbled, "Sorry, England. I wish I had been there for you two."

England blinked at this, a slight blush coming to his face. He knew that France also liked children and would have loved to see Henry, but he did not like the idea of sharing his little boy with the man who he hated half the time. He then replied, "It's not your fault, as I said I was the one who decided not to tell you…or almost anyone for that matter. Especially now that I know what he is."

"And what is that?" France asked curiously while dreading whatever new news was to come.

England did not look at France as he answered, "Well, apparently Henry is also my capital."

France blinked at this, feeling that this news was not as bad or shocking as the last few times. He smiled slightly at England and said, "That's nice, and here I was going to worry that you were going to say he was a new country or nothing or something."

"Don't ramble, France. It makes you sound even more idiotic," England said while signaling the waitress for their checks. She quickly came over and handed them their respective checks, only for France to swipe England's from the owner's hand. To this, England gave the Frenchman a confused look only for France to explain that paying for the meal was the least he could do for answering his questions.

With this the two of them left the restaurant, and headed to their hotel rooms. The next day the meeting continued as usual, only to end with the nations going to the airport to get on their flights. Before France and England left however, France said, "Well, it was nice seeing you again, au revoir."

With this France began to leave until he heard England sigh and say, "Look France, I can't believe I'm saying this, but if you want to come over some time and see him, you can."

France looked around at this shocked, only to then ask if he was serious. England nodded at this and said, "Just, don't make a habit out of it or try anything. Scotland would probably have both our heads if he heard about this."

France smiled and nodded at this, making a mental note to visit later before turning around again and rushing off to catch his plane.

**So France now knows for sure**

**As always, please review~ **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 6: plans

"Come on laddie, ye need to eat now," Scotland complained to the child, a spoon of the mushy food in his hand for Henry. Henry ignored his uncle, however, and continued to cry out.

"Wonder what's wrong with him," Wales said while walking over to the high chair, "He always seems so sweet when England's around."

For a moment it looked as if Henry was going to quiet down when he saw Wales, but instead after looking the man over for a moment went right back to crying.

"Aye don't know but it's annoying as all hell," Scotland began only to then yell at the crying child, "Just shut up and eat ye mush!"

As Scotland yelled this, he made as if to hit the child over the head, only to stop himself with a disgruntled sigh. It was not the child's fault that it could only communicate with giggles and cries, and he knew that if England found out he hit the child then none of them would see the child again anytime soon. He was not completely sure why, but the idea of not being allowed to see his little nephew was enough to cause him to recapture his composer.

"When's the bairn's ma coming home anyways?" Scotland asked with a scowl, placing his hand down in reach of Henry's grasp. He tried to smile at the child like how he saw England do when Henry grabbed the elder's calloused hand and turn it around, but the smile only looked like a pained grimace.

"Don't worry, I just got a text a little while ago from him saying he was about to land in London," Wales said casually, taking the spoon from Scotland and jamming it into Henry's slightly opened mouth. The child blinked a couple times at the feeling of food entering his mouth, only to then swallow the nourishment and spit the spoon out at his uncles. The disgusted looks he received were enough to make the little boy giggle.

"Looks like yar goin' to be a lil' trouble maker like yar ma," Scotland responded while looking at the spoon, earning another giggle. Henry then reached up to Wales, wishing to be picked up and burped; which Wales happily did and took him to the sitting room. There the three of them sat as they waited for England to come home.

Henry had just fallen asleep for a nap when his uncles heard someone open and close the front door. Moments later, a tired-looking Englishman walked into his sitting room and smiled at the sleepy face of his son. Silently, he lowered his suitcase, walked up to his brothers, and picked up his son.

"How was he?" England whispered to the other adults.

"Well he certainly missed you, he cried almost every chance he got," Wales answered lightly, earning an apology from the child's mother.

"So right, just means he's takin' after ye. Ye would cry over evr'y lil' thing when ye were younger," Scotland said casually, only to then ask how the meeting went.

"Not bad, a lot like usual," England answered.

"And France?" Scotland asked.

England paused for a moment before saying, "He asked about Henry and I decided to tell him. I didn't see any harm in it, and if he decides to not be a total ass it might do Henry some good to know his other father."

He glanced at his two brothers to see what they were thinking, only to duck his head when they gave him glares. At last Wales said, "Hopefully the boy will have more sense than his parents. Have you forgotten what he did to you?"

"No Wales, I haven't. I simply plan to be civil about the whole thing. Besides, it's not like I'm ever planning on having this happen again," England said indignantly.

"Good, because as much as we like Henry, I don't want te have to help ye with another bairn," Scotland commented, causing England to look down.

"I know Scotland, and I really do appreciate you guys helping me with him. But you don't need to worry, I have things under control," England said. The other two paused at this, only to leave shortly afterwards for their own homes.

* * *

"Hello?" Hungary asked while opening her front door. On the doorstep stood Japan and America, slightly confusing her. After recovering she asked, "What can I do for you two today."

"Sorry to interrupt you Hungary-san, but we were wondering if you would lend your…expertise on something for us," Japan asked, only to then gesture for permission to enter the house.

Hungary blushed slightly as she thought over what Japan meant by her expertise, only to then allow them to enter and ask, "Of course. What seems to be the Issue?"

"It's Iggy and France that's the problem. And why are you looking at us like that?" America answered, confused by the slightly perverted look the woman was giving them.

Hungary blushed again, apologized for her look and asked, "So what about England and France. Last I heard England pretty much disappeared."

"He was at the last meeting, and the two of them were acting even weirder than ever," America answered.

"Then after the meeting we saw the two of them talking in the hallway about a baby followed by them going out for dinner together," Japan continued.

"Like on a date?" Hungary asked slightly surprised. Sure she had heard about those two as a yoai pairing and had even thought about it herself, but she had honestly never seen any proof about it and heard next to nothing about the real thing.

"That's what it looked like, but this opens so many questions that we thought we could use your help to finding out what is really going on," Japan answered, causing the woman to think about the proposal.

After a moment of thought she asked, "Do either of you know if they'll be meeting anytime soon?"

They shook their heads, causing Hungary to think again. She then said, "Well, if we're really to get to the bottom of this then we'll need to do some stake outs. Oh I can already tell this will be fun. I can't wait! Sit tight and I'll be right back."

With this Hungary ran off to her bedroom to grab her journal, binoculars, and camera; leaving the two guests sitting. At last America asked, "What just happened?"

"The greatest ally we have in getting to the bottom of this possible couple just agreed to help. That's what happened."

**As always, please review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 7: The visit

France sighed as he entered the station which would take him to England's house. Several days had passed since the meeting and he decided to visit with England and Henry on that day. He was nervous, however, about meeting with the child. What if England decided to take the offer back or would hold the child as leverage against him? Both ideas seemed fairly plausible for the grudge-holding island nation. Along with this, he was not very sure if he should bring something for the child or not. And what would a roughly six-month-old child want anyways?

As he thought these idea over, he casually walked into the train and sat down to think. In what felt like no time at all, he was at the English station and leaving the train. As he walked he spied several little shops in the depot, including one which had several toys. Deciding that a stuffed toy would probably be the safest choice, he walked up to the store and picked a large, plush, lime-green frog with a little crown on its head; finding the irony of choosing the animal the child's mother often called him. With the toy bought, France made his way for the outside, only to pause once again and buy a small bouquet of flowers for England.

After several long minutes of sitting in a cab, France reached the old brick house which England lived in. France gave another sigh before gathering his courage and walking up to the door. Hesitating slightly, he knocked on the door and waited for England to answer. After a couple of excruciatingly long seconds, he heard someone unlock the door from the inside and open it.

"Good afternoon England, I have come to see my little son. And these would of course be for you," France said while trying to smile his brightest and holding the bouquet out to the Englishman.

England glared at the flowers for a moment before reluctantly took them and allowed the guest in, "Fine, but do try to be quiet right now. He just went down for his nap and he becomes impossible if he does not get his sleep. What is that thing you're holding?"

"Oh, just something I thought I would get for…Henry?" France explained, pausing slightly to remember how to say it.

Quietly, the two adults walked up the stairs to the light blue colored room where Henry was sleeping. England smiled slightly as he tiptoed to the crib and looked lovingly at the child. France followed suit, taking in the unusually calm and kind face the other was making. He then looked at the sleeping face of his son.

Like he had often thought of England, Henry was rather cute while asleep, his slightly puffy checks and bushy eyebrows hidden under soft, golden tuffs of hair. Henry gurgled slightly as he moved in his sleep, his adorable baby talk-filled sleep causing France to also smile at the child. As France looked at the child, England took the stuffed frog from France's hand and placed it in the crib; accidently tapping Henry's hand in the process.

The child slowly opened his blue eyes half way and sleepily looked at the frog for a moment, causing England to worry that the child was going to not sleep now. To his relief, Henry laid his head back down and grabbed at the toy; hugging it against his small body.

England then remembered the flowers, causing him to leave France alone with the child in order to grab them a vase. A couple minutes later, he returned to the nursery with the vase of flowers to the sight of France leaning against the crib and whispering an old French lullaby.

Placing the flowers onto the nearby shelf, England listened to the lullaby for several phrases before whispering to the adult, "He most likely will not wake up for another half hour, so you can go sit down and relax if you want. You don't need to stay here."

"That's alright, England, I want to watch him," France answered, not taking his eyes off the infant; smiling slightly at the sight of Henry nibbling on the frog's arm tip.

"Alright then. I have some things to do around the house so I'll be around. If you wake him up or try anything on him I'm going to kill you, just so you know," England answered casually before leaving the room to start a load of laundry.

France nodded to himself as England left and continued to watch the sleepy child. Twenty some minutes passed as he watched Henry, only to then feel the urge to pick him up. Following the urge, he carefully picked the child up and held him close; rocking him slowly in the process. Henry stirred at the movement, only to then look up at the stranger for a moment. France smiled down at the child and said hello to him, only to have the child cry in response.

"Non, child, non. Don't cry, you're alright," France tried to say soothingly despite the fact that he could already hear England walk up the stairs towards the room. In a moment of panic, he quickly placed the child back in the crib and threw the covers back over him; just in time so that England did not see any of it.

A split second after France placed Henry back, England entered the room and walked straight to the crib. Henry saw this and began to reach up to his mother, only to continue until he was picked up and held close for several more seconds. As Henry began to calm down, England glanced over to France and asked, "Mind telling me what happened?"

"He simply woke up and started crying, I swear. Perhaps…perhaps it's because he's not used to seeing me and got scared," France answered, trying to move any blame off of him. England glared at him for a moment, only to then nod and agree that that was most likely the case. With Henry now awake, the three of them went to the sitting room to talk in comfort while Henry played with his new frog and other toys.

* * *

Hungary thought from her perch in the tree outside England's house. She had followed France for most of the last few days, but had not found anything interesting. Only now that she could see them through the downstairs window did she realize that the place she should have started with was England's house. Honestly, how hard was it for two of the island nation's friends to sneak into the house and plant a spy camera? Her annoyance with this was quelled, however, as she watched the two adults fuss over…a baby?

She could not hear what they were saying, but their actions towards eachother did not seem very lovey-dovey. The child began flinging a toy by the arm and hit France in the face, causing her to chuckle and almost lose her balance. Who was this child? And why the weird and spontaneous visit with flowers? Both of these and many more were questions she wrote down with the hope of finding the answers to soon.

England then entered her view, popping a bottle into the child's mouth. The child happily drank the bottled liquid and began to crawl after England. France made some sort of remark, damn the windowpane muffling the voices too much, causing England to start yelling at the Frenchman. He then suddenly stopped when the child began to cry, making him pick the child up and have it suddenly calm down.

This was certainly interesting, much more than a secret love affair like what she originally thought. She honestly wished that she could simply stroll into the building and ask her questions, but that seemed like a better idea for America.

France looked to be trying to flirt or something with England, but the other was obviously ignoring him by talking and smiling to the baby. England then suddenly looked up to France and with miffed gestures spoke something, followed by France reluctantly leaving the building. He called out a farewell to the Englishman, who returned it in an annoyed voice. Now was her chance to maybe get some answers.

Quickly, she hopped the neighbor's fence and rushed to the end of the street. From there she made to look as if casually walking towards the house and called out to France. France noticed Hungary and missed signaling his cab, causing him to walk up to her in an attempt to look as if he was also happy to see her.

"Hello Hungary, what are you doing here?" France asked, masking his slight annoyance perfectly.

"Hello France, I heard that England was at the last meeting and decided to visit with him. Is he in?" Hungary asked casually, trying to hide the exhaustion from having to sprint several hundred yards then back in only a matter of split seconds.

"Oui, but I don't think right now would be the best time to talk to him," France answered.

"Why not? Is he still ill?" Hungary asked, faking concern.

"Well, non. He's just…busy at the moment. He has a lot of work to catch up on as you can understand," France answered, coming up with a very plausible white lie.

"What kind of work?" Hungary asked slyly.

"Oh, just work…the usual house work and such," France answered, beginning to feel that there was something she was not asking.

"Well if that's the case than I think I'll go in and give him a break. Or else I could probably help him if he asked nicely," Hungary said, smiling and walking past France towards the front door.

Alarmed by this, France grabbed her shoulders and said, "I don't think that would be a good idea, Hungary. He's not in the best of moods right now. Very busy and you know how he likes to be alone."

"Then why were you here?" Hungary asked with a smirk. It was all too easy for boys to get themselves trapped in her questions. What could she say, Japan was correct that she was an expert at finding anything out about two boy's love lives, and she hated to disappoint herself and her friends.

"I was simply visiting. The two of us are friends in a sense," France said defensively.

"Which is why you brought a bunch of flowers and a toy?" Hungary asked, raising an eyebrow. She had to play this carefully to get her answers or risk him simply leaving at that spot. Casually, she continued, "Now France, we can do this in either two ways. Either you tell me what is really going on or I simply continue watching you guys until I figure this out on my own…with some help from overly worried friends of course."

"I can't believe you've been spying on me. And what friends do you mean? Who else is in on this?" France asked angrily.

"I'll be asking the questions France. Now, why are you here?" Hungary answered and asked casually yet still pushing her will.

"You have already asked enough questions! Now if you don't mind, I really should be going to make sure you didn't place cameras in my house again," France said with a huff as he walked off. Hungary sighed at this. At least she had made some success in finding that they were hiding something, she simply wished that she knew more. Not really feeling that she should be the one to confront England, she also started on her way home, making sure to call Japan and tell him what she learned.

**As always, please review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 8: Visitors

France sighed from his place in the doorway of Henry's nursery. It had been roughly one month since his first visit with the child, and he had tried to visit with the child and England at least once a week; despite the fact that Hungary or the others she was talking about may have been following him. The next day he and England would leave for the world meeting in Spain, leaving the child with his uncles for four days, causing England to act even more loving to the child while putting him to bed. France had seen this show before, England always acted this way when he needed to leave several of his favorite colonies in the past, and the scene made him happy.

During the month and its visits, France had thought a lot about the Englishman and his son. He enjoyed having a part in his son's life, but he wanted to be a bigger part at times. Sometimes he would even wish that he would have been there for England when Henry was first born.

Soon Henry was asleep and England began to walk out of the room, only to pause when he noticed the look on France's face. England gave him a quizzical glance as he passed into the hallway, only to have France ask, "We're not leaving until the afternoon, non?"

"Correct, why do you ask?" England asked, not completely sure where this was going.

"Well, I was thinking if that was the case then we could have some special time," France smiled as he walked closer to England.

"No Frog," England said, giving the other a deadly glare. While he would be lying if he said the idea had not crossed his mind, he really did not want to. Not with the ideas of his brothers hearing of it, of the possibility of getting knocked up, of giving the man the satisfaction of them actually being a couple. This was supposed to be simply a mutual understanding for Henry, nothing else.

"Why not?" France asked with a pout.

"Because…you'll wake Henry," England answered, rushing towards his own room as fast as he could while still being quiet.

"Oh, come on England, I'll even wear a condom if that makes you feel better-unless you want to try for another little miracle like the boy," France exclaimed as quietly as he could.

"Where the bloody hell is this coming from?" England asked, scrunching his eyebrows up in confusion, one of the faces which France loved seeing.

"Well because I've been here with you I've been thinking a lot about you and I've realized something. I like this, being here with you and the boy. I can't even masturbate without thinking about you," France confessed. England blushed at this, feeling slightly awkward due to what he was hearing. He did not want to fall for it, however, feeling that this was still slightly similar to the night Henry was conceived. The only difference was that this time neither of them was drunk and he had more control in the matter.

England swallowed and willed the blush to go away, refusing to look at his guest. Before he could respond, France embraced the smaller man in a hug and whispered in his ear, "Please England, just this once or I promise to make the entire meeting hell for you."

"T-that's blackmail you Frog," England sputtered out, now unable to hide his blush. France smiled at this and answered, "And I'm that serious about wanting a night with you. Look, if we start now than we would be awake and ready before your brothers arrive, non."

England gave the other a defiant look, but knew that France had a point with that. The fact that France would stoop this low angered him. But at least the other was not going with the rape option and the frog was trying to think of his feelings in the matter. At last England responded, "You're a horrible, bloody git and I hate you. Just wanted you to know that."

France inwardly laughed at this and asked, "So than is that a yes?"

"Fine, but if Henry wakes up I'm going to ring you up outside nude."

"Oh, England, always eager for the S and M stuff," France answered, earning a punch to the arm for the comment. With this the two of them retreated to England's room for the night, only to be interrupted when Henry started crying at one like usual.

* * *

America stretched as he left the airport for the London streets. He hated Lay-over times, and this one was going to be a couple hours. Why did they need to fly all the way here for a destination so far south? Due to this, he decided that he would pop in at England's place; assuming that the island nation had not boarded his own plane.

It did not take the superpower long to reach the house, only to be slightly surprised to see Scotland and Wales at the Front door. Curious about this, America called out, "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

The two nations in question looked at the younger nation and stayed silent for a moment. After the pause, Scotland answered, "Nothin' for ye ta worry about. 'nd why are ye here?"

"Just visiting, so why are you here?" America answered casually.

"House sitting," Wales said bluntly before door watching the door open from the inside. The three of them expected to find England opening the door for them, but instead they were met by France.

"Oh, hello, you two came early. And America as well, if this isn't a surprise," France said, trying to stay calm despite the glares England's brothers gave him.

"'nd why're ye here?" Scotland asked the Frenchman. Instead of answering, however, France looked at America and said, "America, what brings you here? Shouldn't you be on your way to the meeting?"

"Lay over break. I could say the same thing to you anyways," America said smiling, not sensing the tension between France and the others. He then continued, "So can we come in or not? And why are you here?"

Before France could answer, England walked up behind the man and dragged him out of the doorway; causing France to nearly fall backwards onto him. With France no longer blocking the way, England said, "Hello Scotland, Wales, early I see. Come inside and make yourselves at home. America? Please go bother someone else."

America pouted at this and answered, "Aw, come on Iggy! I barely got to talk with you at the last meeting and you never wanted to talk this month!"

"Was there something that needed to be discussed outside of work?" England asked, unamused by the other and wanting him gone before Henry grew tired of being alone in his nursery and started crying.

"Well, actually, I did want to ask you some stuff about the last couple months. And why is France here? And when did you start having someone watch your house?" America protested loudly, causing Wales to sneak to the nursery to make sure Henry did not start crying.

"France was visiting yesterday when it got late so he spent the night. As to having someone watch my things that is strictly not your business. Now leave before you miss your plane," England said while shoving the door shut.

He could hear America complain and call for him to open the door through the building, causing England to sigh and pinch his nose. He knew that America would not let this die down, but he could not have that blabber mouth know what was going on. Then, much to his dismay, Henry began to cry out. Giving out another sigh, he began towards the door to quiet his son only to be followed by France. In response, England told him to simply finish packing and closed the nursery door with him behind it.

Once in the nursery, England took the child from his brother and quieted him down almost instantly. Wales watched the scene, only to when he knew it was safe ask, "So France is here on 'an over-night visit?'"

England fought back the blush upon knowing what his brother was getting at, only to lose the fight when he continued, "We're not going to need to wash any sheets, are we?"

"I don't see how what France and I do as any of our business," England answered, trying to focus more on watching the child nibble on his fingertips.

"It's not, but figured it would be better for me to know than Scotland. So when can we be expecting the next one?" Wales asked with faux interest.

"We're -I'm- not having another. And for your bloody information I doubt he'd know what to do if another one came up anyways!"

Henry stared up at England as he angrily said the last part, a look of concern on his face. Slowly Henry began to whimper and look as if about to say something. Instead, he started crying again.

A knock came to the door, followed by France opening it and asking if everything was alright. Tiredly, England answered yes. France smiled slightly at this and asked if England was ready to go. England again said yes, kissing Henry on the forehead before handing him back to Wales. He then said goodbye to his brothers and thanked them for watching Henry before they walked out the door and drove to the airport.

**Not one of my better chapters-sorry...**

**As always, please review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 9: the revealment

"So the other day when I went to see Iggy I found France there also and after Iggy kicked me out I heard something crying. This just keeps getting weirder and weirder," America told Japan and Hungary. The world meeting was supposed to begin in ten minutes, but the room was fairly deserted; giving the trio plenty of freedom to speak.

"Hm, Hungary, you told us that you saw a baby when you were spying on them correct? Perhaps the baby was what America-san heard," Japan mused.

"Possibly, but I still don't understand why England would have the baby in the first place. And why would France constantly keep visiting them?" Hungary asked.

"Maybe it's their baby," America commented, immediately blowing his idea off as impossible. Even if it was possible for male nations to get pregnant, why would France and England have a baby together? The hated eachother!

Soon more nations began to enter the room, causing the trio to separate for their usual seats as the meeting began. The meeting was going on as normal while the trio continued their conversation via text messaging. At that moment, France and England were arguing like usual.

That is until France said, "Oh, England, being so cold! Is this really any way to talk to your lover?"

The bored onlookers looked up at this part, only to find England blushing and sputtering out, "I am not you're bloody lover! I am not your lover, we are not a couple, and there is nothing between us!"

France gave a slight frown at this before commenting, "I wouldn't call him 'nothing.'"

"Alright, that's enough! Why don't we take a recess," Germany called out, tired of the argument. The trio smiled, thinking that now would be a good time to once again find answered.

With the recess called, England began to head for the door, only to be stopped when Japan walked up to him. England turned to his Asian friend and asked what he needed, only to pause when his phone buzzed due to a text message. Groaning inwardly, he opened his phone with Japan glancing at the screen; looking intently at the background which was a picture of a little baby.

"Who's the child?" Japan asked.

"Oh, no one really…just a picture I thought was cute," England answered, lying through his teeth. Japan noticed this, and stared intently at his friend as England closed the phone.

At last Japan said, "You know, if there is something you want to tell me you can."

"I know, but it's not really your business," England answered, earning a questioning glance from his friend.

Japan blinked for a moment, only to then answer, "From what I have heard, you and France are hiding a baby. Is this correct?"

England looked at his friend in shock, not knowing how he could have hit the nail on the head. And what friends was he talking about? England glanced around the room to see that very few to no one were paying attention to them. He then asked, "Where did you hear that?"

"So it is true?" Japan asked in surprise, gaining a few more glances. America seemed to appear out of nowhere at this point and asked, "Is what true?"

"Why me?" England inwardly asked; only to look up when he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder. The hand belonged to France, who smiled at him and asked what was going on.

"England-san was going to tell us about the baby you two are hiding," Japan answered innocently. France gave England a quick glance to see if this was true. England, however, was still thinking that the fact he had a baby was getting around.

France, in all honesty, saw nothing wrong with telling the others about Henry and would have sooner if England had not told him to. Thinking that now that news was getting around would be the perfect time to set some things straight, he called out, "Everyone, England and I have something to tell you."

England widened his eyes at France's call, only to watch to his horror as everyone stared at the two of them. France continued, "What we want to tell you is that roughly seven months ago England brought into this world my little son!"

A collective gasp came from all the other nations at the news as England began to turn red. England then pounced onto the man behind him to strangle him while shouting, "I told you to keep that a bloody secret you Wanker!"

After several moments of watching the two fight, America hauled England off of France only to have the Englishman bombarded by a group of nations wanting explanations. In response, he answered as many questions as he couple and ended up showing the pictures he had of his son from his cell phone with France doing the same. Almost half an hour later, the group had gotten their questions answered and Germany was finally able to call the meeting back into order. With this, the meeting went into somewhat order for the rest of that day and the next few days. The only main difference being that England would sit in awkward quiet due to embarrassment unless arguing with someone.

After what felt like forever, the several day-long meeting was finally over and England could finally go home to his little boy and try to forget the entire mess happened. Luckily for him, France had business at his own house so he would have some time just between him and his boy. At least he would get some peace and quiet that way, depending on what the infant's mood was. England smiled at this idea as he walked onto the plane.

**Sorry for it being shorter**

**As always, please review~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter ten: first words

"Here we are," France happily said while placing a plate in front of England and a cup of baby food in front of Henry. Henry squealed and babbled at the mush, eager to have his breakfast. England could not help but also smile at the scene from beneath his tea cup, only to then scowl when France commented, "Aw, even Henry likes my cooking! Merci Sweety."

"Don't use that bloody language around him, God forbid it actually rub off on the lad," England commented before filling the child's spoon with the mush.

France pouted at this and watched the child sputter out a "b" sound several times before he said, "Oh, England, rude as ever. You should be watching what you say before all your swearing rubs off on him."

England gave France a warning glance before popping the spoon into the open mouth. He had tried to cut back on his swearing around the child, especially now that the boy was beginning to learn how to talk, but a swear would on occasion slip out of him before he could stop it and it was not like he could force his brothers to stop when they babysat for him. France chuckled at the glance, only to then ask, "So what was the plan for the day?"

"Henry has a doctor's appointment, time for more shots," England answered unamused with the idea. Like any normal child, Henry hated going to the hospital to get vaccinated.

"Lovely," France muttered. He was not with England and Henry at the last few doctor appointments, but he had heard enough of them to know that it would be tiring. He poked at his bacon and asked, "And when is that? If it does not take too long we should do something with him together."

England thought about the idea. The weather outside did not seem too bad at the moment and because of them trying to keep Henry a secret they never really did anything together as a family-not that he would admit that they were anything like a family! Even if everyone else considered them to be a family. But now that the others had learned about the boy's existence, he no longer felt like he had to hide the child away; causing a weight to feel as if taken from his shoulders. After a moment of thought, England answered, "His appointment should be over with around one. I guess we could do something."

"Alright, good," France agreed while keeping a smile on his face.

After breakfast the family relaxed until it was time for the doctor's appointment. Henry knew that something was up the moment he was placed into his car seat, only for him to sit quietly with the occasional whimper as France drove off towards the correct hospital. Once they entered the hospital, the occasional whimper had grown to becoming constant, Causing France to need to comfort the child while England filled in the paperwork.

Soon they were led out of the waiting room and into the hallway for all of the pre-appointment tests. At this point, Henry began to cry and flail in an attempt to make his parents take him away from the strangers and weird tests. All he accomplished, however, was kicking France in the face, only to then settle down when England began to laugh at France's misfortune.

After much struggling, the tests were finally finished and they were seated in the little room waiting for the doctor to enter. Due to all the crying and struggling, Henry had grown tired and simply clung to the stuffed animal France gave him from a bag for the child. After several minutes of waiting, the doctor entered the room and began to talk the adults about the child. From the tests, the doctor had come to the conclusion that there was nothing wrong with Henry, which relieved both France and England.

Then came the time for shots. Upon seeing the syringe, Henry went ballistic again as he backed into England; babbling and crying for his mother to keep the pointy instrument of discomfort away from him. England sighed at this, holding the child still with one arm while soothingly stroking the child's back with the other. As he did this he told the child, "Sorry, Luv, this will only hurt for a moment."

The comfort seemed to work on the child for a few seconds, only to once again have him cry as the doctor swabbed his little arm. Disliking this, as he cried he flailed the arm and successfully knocked the alcohol towelette out of the doctor's arm; earning a disgruntled sigh from the doctor.

With a sigh, the doctor went for the syringe and asked France to hold his arm still; which the Frenchman did. A second later, the doctor was back hovering over the child and slowly piercing the child's arm with the needle tip. Henry cried even louder at this, continuing until the last empty syringe was taken out of him and England hugged the child close.

Henry did not quiet down until after the last of the shots was taken and the doctor had placed the last of the colorful band-aids onto his little arms. The child cautiously looked down at the band-aids for a moment, only to then look up to England and sniffled. As he did this, the child whimpered out, "Owie!"

England stared at the child for a moment in shock, only to then gladly hug him and tell him that it was alright and that he was a very good boy. He then turned back to France, smirked, and said, "See, told you my occasional swearing would not rub off on him!"

"So then was that his first word?" The doctor asked while smiling down at the still sniffling infant. She loved it when her patients talked during the appointments and found it even more amusing when the words were their first ones.

After talking some more with the doctor, the family left the hospital much to the child's relief. From there they decided to grab a later lunch. During the lunch, the adults tried making the child talk more, smiling to both the child and the other when Henry would babble out other little words or simply repeat something he already said.

Once this was done, they completed some quick errands and went home. It was an exhausting day for the child, causing him to fall asleep early. France and England could not help but smile at the child as he slept in his little crib, sound asleep. After staring for some time, the two adults left the room for the hallway.

"He really is cute. And he seems to be growing up so fast," England commented while staring at the mostly closed nursery door. It felt as if he had the child only a couple of days ago, not ten months ago.

"Oui…tell me England, what do you think of the idea of having another little one," France whispered.

England stared at the man in slight shock. Sure, the occasional protected sex on his terms was one thing, but he had told France repeatedly that he did not want to go through with another pregnancy! He then answered, "We've been over this, you twit. No! Besides, Henry's not even a year old and takes up more than enough time as it is. To be blunt, I neither want a child not can I budget the time for one."

France gave the island nation a slight smirk and asked, "Are you adding me into your time budgeting equation? Because I would of course be there to help with the new baby and Henry."

"The answer is no Frog, now drop it," England answered, giving the threatening glare to make sure he understood.

France gave a disappointed sigh but nodded. The day was stressful for all three of them due to the doctor's visit, so maybe he would bring the idea up again when England was in a more…agreeable moment.

**As always, please review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 11: Birthday Fun

Henry smiled as he fiddled with the wrapping of a brightly colored present. Today was the child's first birthday, and to help celebrate England's three older brothers plus America, Canada, Japan, Spain and Romano for part of it decided to come. The celebration had been going smoothly, France had made plenty of refreshments for the extra guests and everyone seemed to gush over Henry's cute babbling and actions. Scotland and the other two brothers had even decided to not torment the parents during their son's day.

At that moment, everyone was sitting in the sitting room and watching Henry open his presents with the aid of England while France took pictures of the process. everyone had to admit that the child was very photogenic. The child let out a squeal as he picked up the brightly colored stuffed dinosaur Canada got for him, flinging it up and down before England placed another present down for him to explore.

In total, it was a very good day, despite any beforehand stress from planning the party. This pleased England, only to tense slightly when he heard France and Spain talking about how the Spaniard was trying to impregnate his boyfriend. This conversation was then roughly stopped when Romano pulled Spain out of the conversation by the back of the Spaniard's shirt and said that they needed to leave before he embarrassed him anymore.

"What was that about?" England asked, playing ignorance on the conversation.

"Oh, we were just talking. Apparently Spain is also trying for a kid," France answered happily.

"Also? Who else is?" England asked, already having a good idea of what he meant. In response, France gave England a smirk before England continued, "We've been over this France, no!"

France pouted at this and pleaded, "You're not even considering the idea. Don't you think Henry would be a good big brother?"

"His being a good older brother or not plays no role in my opinion. It's still a no," England said bluntly, trying to stop the conversation.

After saying this, the two of them heard America calling out that he was leaving, causing England to walk to the doorway and see the nation out. America was soon followed by Canada and Japan.

As England was doing this, France knelt down by where Henry was left on the floor surrounded by toys and whispered, "Oh Henry, your Mama can be so stubborn. You would want a little brother or sister, non?"

"Mama? Ba-der?" Henry asked as he looked up at France, a new picture book from Japan firmly held in his hands.

"Oui, but your Papa still has a few tricks up his sleeve," France said with a slight smile as he ruffled his son's unruly yet extremely soft hair. The child laughed at this, dropping the book in favor of grabbing France's arm. As he did this, the child laughed out, "Papa!"

"He's getting fond of you. A pity," Wales commented while entering the room, a coat draped over his arm.

"Hm? You leaving?" France asked while looking up. In all honesty he did not care if the nation was or not nor did he realize how late it was.

"Yes, just wanted to say goodbye to the birthday boy," Wales explained while kneeling down to the child.

"I see, is England still at the door?" France asked, glancing in the direction of the exit.

"He's seeing Northern Ireland out and I think Scotland is also leaving soon. Why?" Wales answered, holding a toy car from America out for Henry to grab.

"Just asking. Could you watch him for a couple minutes? I'll be right back," France asked, getting up and leaving before Wales could say no.

His destination was England's bedroom, more specifically, to the drawer that England allowed him to use while he visited. In the drawer he found the little box of condoms which he kept for when he could get England into the mood. Taking a quick look to make sure that he was not followed, France carefully undid the wrapping and with a needle poked a hole into the plastic of one to make sure that it would fail at its job.

France desperately wanted to have another child with the Englishman, but said man was determined now that they used protection and would have probably banned him from ever seeing the child again if he simply forced himself onto him. But if the protection were to fail he could not be blamed, right?

He could hear someone walking down the hall, causing him to quickly place the objects into their specific places and walk towards the door. The person was Scotland, who blinked questioningly as he watched the Frenchman leave the bedroom.

"Can I help you, Scotland?" France asked, closing the door behind him.

"Bathroom," Scotland answered bluntly, staring at the bedroom door with a thoughtful look. He then glanced back to France and asked, "And you?"

"Just needed to freshen up," France answered before heading towards the hall back to the sitting room. Scotland followed the man with his eyes, unable to shake the feeling that the man was trying something, something that he would not like.

Once in the sitting room, France took a seat on the couch with Henry and said farewell as Wales followed by Scotland when he finally left. England soon joined them, the two adults idly talking as the child curled up in between them with one of his toys. The day had been long for the child, and soon it was his bedtime.

After putting Henry to sleep, France tried his best to convince them to have a little "fun" that night. At first England was resistant, a usual occurrence when it came to the two of them having sex, but after making sure that Henry was sound asleep France was able to convince England otherwise.

* * *

France walked back to the bed late that night after quieting Henry from his nightly cry. He looked at England peacefully sleep on the bed, oblivious to everything around him. France smiled as he crawled back onto the bed and pulled the covers over England's bare shoulders, kissing the man tenderly on the forehead goodnight before laying down himself. He sighed and smiled more as the sleeping Englishman subconsciously curled up next to him, mumbling something incoherant in his sleep. France really did love England, he was more than sure of that now, just like how he loved his son and his hopefully soon to be other child. With these thoughts in mind, he quickly fell asleep once again.

**As always, please review~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 12: Another one

England groaned as he unwillingly opened his eyes. He felt like utter crap, and Henry's cries for his mother to wake up were not helping the splitting headache he had. Giving out another slight groan, England stood up and began to walk to the nursery; mentally reminding himself of what he had that day. France said that he would be there that evening and he did not have any work that day outside of household chores.

Henry began to calm down when he heard the nursery door open, his big blue eyes glued to his mother with a slight smile on his little face. England smiled down at the child, only to then frown when a nauseous feeling went over him; causing him to rush to the nearby bathroom and hurl into the toilet. Several minutes later after releasing everything from his stomach, England shakily stood up, rinsed his mouth out, and walked back into the room to please the now screaming child.

The child gave his mother a worried look, not liking having England abruptly leave and making weird noises. England smiled at this and began to carry the lad downstairs for him to grab some breakfast, pulling out a cup of mush for the toddler and simply brewing some tea for him. It was rare for him to throw up, especially in the summer, and decided to not make anything which could disrupt the organ. Also due to this fear of an illness, he decided to call France and ask if he could possibly come earlier; not wanting to accidently get the child sick too.

Upon hearing the request, France eagerly agreed to leave immediately, promising to be there shortly after noon instead of after their normal supper time. With this done, England relaxed and watched Henry play on the floor; feeling uneasy about his sudden sickness. His uneasy feeling was not helped by the fact that he continued having to leave and throw up throughout the rest of the morning which only left him feeling drained.

England did not realize that he fell asleep until he opened his eyes to see Northern Ireland staring at him, Henry in his arms. Confused, England asked why and he there and for how long he had been standing there.

"Couple minutes," Northern Ireland stated, "Had to drop something off at the office and thought I'd visit my little nephew while I was in this neck of the woods. You do know that you shouldn't sleep while watching a toddler by yourself."

"I know, I know. I had a bout of tiredness, that's all. What time is it?" England answered then asked, searching for the wall clock.

Northern Ireland stared thoughtfully at his brother, only to then ask, "Not feeling well?"

"I guess so, don't really know how to explain it. This morning I just woke up feeling like I had the world's worse hang over and was throwing up most of the morning. France is coming by in a couple hours to help watch Henry while I get over this," England explained.

His brother continued to look at him, only to then pulled England off the couch and saying, "Come on, looks like it's time for a doctor's appointment."

"You can't be serious. All I need is some rest and I'll be fine," England answered indignantly.

In response Northern Ireland looked behind him at the being dragged Englishman and said, "You might be, but Henry might get sick from it. And do you really want to have to deal with a sick baby?"

England sighed and said no, now walking with his brother instead of being dragged. It did not take them long to reach the hospital, and soon the three of them where sitting in the waiting room; England trying to calm down the child who thought that they were there for him to get more shots again.

Soon a nurse called for England to enter the back, which he did and met with his doctor who quickly went over his symptoms. After several minutes of this, he took a blood sample from England and said that he would call him with the results in an hour or so. With this they went back home, Northern Ireland deciding to stay at the house until the doctor called with the news.

As the Doctor said, he called exactly an hour after the appointment. He was in a good mood as he told England, "I have good news for you Mr. England. According to the blood test, you're roughly one month pregnant!"

England was utterly shocked by this news, paling slightly and feeling dizzy from the news. Slowly he asked, "I…I see. Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'll have you transferred to a different doctor during the pregnancy; I'll be sure to tell you the name for when you set up your first appointment," the doctor went on.

"Right…thank you," was all England could say before hanging up the phone and slowly sitting with his back against the wall.

Northern Ireland looked at his brother, the fact that he turned sheet white and blankly looked at the world concerning him. This concern then turned to worry when England began to tear up, trembling as he gripped his hair in between his hands. At last he asked, "England? What did the doctor tell you?"

"Stupid…I'm so stupid!" England blurted out, now crying heavily. Henry reacted to the sound by crying himself, confusing the man as to what he should do now.

After a moment of thought, Northern Ireland placed Henry by his mother and said, "England tell me what's wrong. It can't be that bad."

England took a shaky breath and answered, "He-he said I'm pregnant. But I don't understand, I…God, why is this happening to me?"

Northern Ireland thought for a moment, feeling a mixture of feeling. He could obviously see that his brother was upset about this, which only made him worry about what the Frenchman did to him this time. After all, usually people in England's position would be happy to hear that they were having a kid. This worry quickly turned to anger at France. He was about to ask his brother something, but stopped himself when he heard the front door open.

Followed by the door opening and closing came France calling, "Hello, England, Henry? What's with all the crying?"

Before anyone could react, Northern Ireland lunged at the Frenchman; knocking him down and punching him fiercely in the face. Surprised, France began to try getting the nation off of him as England staggered into the hallway to watch the scene; Henry toddling after his mother in the process. France stopped when he saw England's tear stained face, only to then ask, "Mon Dieu, What's wrong England, you look horrible."

Northern Ireland glared at the Frenchman as he walked up to England as if to envelope him in a hug. England moved away from him however, nearly tipping on Henry, and answered, "You're what happened! You did exactly what I didn't want and knocked me up you bloody idiot!"

"Really," France asked, unable to hide his excitement as he took a step forward, only to then frown when England looked as if about to cry again and took another step back; this time tripping over Henry and falling roughly to the ground and causing the child to cry out again.

France rushed up to his family, picking the child up and going as if to hug England. Northern Ireland pushed France away by the shoulders, however, and crouched down by his brother. As he did this, he snarled, "Just leave, France, haven't you caused enough issues today?"

France gave England a hurt look as Northern Ireland continued, "Knowing you, you probably did something to specifically cause this whole mess."

"England?" France whispered, almost unheard over the combined crying.

After several moments to catch his breath, England said, "No, no France wouldn't. I mean…I guess this could have happened by itself. The odds of it happening being bloody low as all hell. I just…France, please stay. We're…we're going to need to talk this out."

"Right…Of course England, but first why don't you just lay down for a bit. You look exhausted," France said, slightly shocked that the Englishman would have that much trust in him. he liked hearing that, but it also made him feel a little bad about deceiving the man; especially since he had mainly thought that England was simply over-reacting about not wanting to have another child. Henry had almost calmed down by this point, not having any injuries from his mother tripping on him.

"You can't be serious," Northern Ireland stated in shock. Normally England would be joining him in beating the Frog to a bloody pulp, not trying to reason with him, but he guessed that was hormones for him.

In response, England looked at his brother and asked, "North Ire…could I ask you a favor?"

"Ya?" his brother asked.

"Please don't tell Scotland," England asked pleadingly.

Northern Ireland knew that Scotland would be angry with the news, and would be furious if he was not told. But, it was England's decision, leading the brother to simply shrug his shoulders. Not trusting himself to nicely sit with his brother and impregnator, he decided to leave the couple alone to work things out their own way.

**As always, please review~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 13: truths and lies

As Northern Ireland left the building, England walked over to the couch and slouched down onto the cushions; instantly falling into a fitful sleep. France sat next to the man, allowing England to loll his head onto France's shoulder while Henry curiously reached up at France's hair. He rarely saw the Englishman cry out like that, and it slightly worried him. Hopefully England would be more like his usual self after a nap and some time to accept the truth of what happened to him. France thought about this until he felt a sharp tug on his hair, causing him to look at Henry's little hand grabbing him and the sad face of the hand's owner.

"Non, Henry, don't pull papa's hair. Did you want something?" France whispered to the child.

Henry gave his father a blank look for several seconds before pointing to a toy and saying, "Play!"

France sighed at the child and held him closer, telling the child that he needed to be quiet while his mother slept. The child fussed for several minutes due to this, but eventually settled down for an early nap.

Half an hour later, England awoke and looked at the Frenchman with a dazed look. It took him a moment to remember what had happened. That he had called France because he was sick and then found out he was pregnant again. Shit, why wasn't that just a dream? France smiled as he watched England awaken, whispering softly, "How are you feeling, Cher?"

"France? Where's Henry?" England whispered, still feeling tired and now desperately thirsty from the crying less than an hour ago.

"He fell asleep so I took him upstairs. Are you feeling more willing to talk now?" France asked. In response, England slowly nodded his head, only to then punch France square in the nose; causing the man to fall off the couch and hit his head on the back of the coffee table.

"What was that for?" France asked indignantly, one hand checking his possibly broken nose while the other rubbed his now aching head.

"For knocking me up you bastard. I was a bit too upset to do so earlier when Northern Ireland was here," England answered, only to then leave for the kitchen. France followed him and watched as the Englishman filled a glass with water and drank it all in one gulp; his hand trembling slightly as he placed the glass back on the counter.

"Are you alright?" France asked, walking up to his boyfriend and placing a concerned hand on his shoulder.

"Of course not you twit. How often had I told you that I did not want this, and now," England answered, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to keep from crying. France sighed and wrapped England in a hug. England did not push him off yet, which the Frenchman took as good news.

"It's alright England. I know that you told me that, but, look at the bright side. At least you know about it this time and I'm here for you. I'm serious England, I want to be here for you and the little ones. I love you," France said comfortingly.

England spun around to look at France, his face showing a mixture of anger, sorrow, annoyance, and relief. At last he said, "We'll just see how long that lasts when we get skinned alive."

"What do you mean?" France asked, releasing England.

England ignored the question for a moment, instead walking into the sitting room and looking out the window. It was raining again, sending a bit of a chilled draft through the cracked open window. France followed England and continued with the question, causing the Brit to look at France and answer, "I mean, Scotland is going to be pissed to all hell when he hears what happened, pissed at both of us. And you know how he gets when he becomes angry."

France frowned slightly and nodded, only to then comment, "But you told Northern Ireland to not tell him."

"France, he and Wales are coming to babysit for the meeting next week, along with one of them the month after that and so on. He's not stupid, Frog, he will find out eventually; even if no one tells him. And the longer it takes to tell him the more pissed he'll be," England answered, serious concern lacing his words. He knew that his brother had civilized greatly from the brute that used on pick on him since they were kids, but that did not stop his older brother from expressing his anger. On the other hand, he knew that Scotland would probably leave at least him in one piece so that he would not need to deal with raising Henry.

France paled slightly at this, only to say, "England, I think you are worrying for nothing. Certainly your brother would be happy to know that he has another niece or nephew on the way. After all, just think of how much he likes Henry."

"And do you honestly think he would act any better than Northern Ire did?" England huffed, giving France an 'are you that stupid' look. France thought about that for a moment, only to have the subjected dropped when a boom of thunder sounded and Henry began to cry.

Slowly, England began to go upstairs to retrieve his son, only to stop slightly when France spoke, "Even so England, it will take more than your pissed off brothers combined to leave you and my babies to save my own skin."

England blushed slightly at this, but said nothing as he continued up the stairs; feeling rather happy with what the man said. Even if part of him knew the Frenchman was most likely lying.

* * *

"So what's the problem?" Wales asked Northern Ireland. The two of them were sitting in a pub together thanks to the Irishman calling about needing to tell something important.

"You know how I was going to visit England today, right?" Northern Ireland asked, only to continue after receiving a nod, "Well I went there and England was sick so I made him go to the hospital for a check-up."

"So, was it important or just you over reacting?" Wales asked in an unamused manner.

"well let's just say that operation tadpole has begun and England had the gall to ask me to not tell Scotland about it," Northern Ireland answered.

Wales did not give his brother the shocked look like the other would have wanted. In all honesty, he knew that it was bound to happen with those two doing it together, that's why he had pushed for the three of them to create operation tadpole incase of another pregnancy. At last Wales commented, "Really. You think he's going to tell Scotland sooner or later?"

Northern Ireland shrugged and commented, "I try not to understand our brother. Why, you think we should step in?"

Wales also shrugged and took a drink from his glass. At last he said, "Why don't we just wait and see if he does or not. if he doesn't by the next meeting, than we can step in."

**So what have England's brothers got planned?**

**As always, please review~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Okay, so it feels like it took forever to decided on how to do the confrontation scene, but I hope you guys like it~**

Chapter 14: the confrintation

"Alright, you guys sure you have everything under control?" England asked his brothers from the doorway. It was almost noon and he and France were going to miss their flight to the meeting.

For some reason all three of his older brothers decided to come to see him off instead of the usual two, which he found odd, but he pushed the feeling back when France called for him to get in the car. With a sigh, England quickly kissed Henry goodbye one last time and left for the car.

Henry cried as his parents drove off, a usual occurrence only to quiet down quickly as Northern Ireland rubbed the child's back. The three brothers went into the sitting room and settled down, allowing the child to totter in-between them on his still shaky feet; giggling each time he went to one of his uncles and was told he was doing a good job.

This continued for some time before Wales finally asked, "So Scotland, you were here first, right? Did England tell you anything new?"

"No, why do ye ask? What has the runt done now?" Scotland asked already preparing himself for the worst.

"He got himself knocked up," his two brothers said in unison, only to receive a shocked look from Scotland and Henry giggling.

Scotland looked at the other three on the room for a moment before rage took over and he shouted, "What?! After I told him not te get knocked up again?! I'm goin' te teach them what happens when ye forget yar promises!"

Scotland then got up to walk to the door, only to turn around and ask if the others were coming. Wales glanced at Henry and asked, "I'm assuming to the meeting, but what about the lad?"

Scotland accidently glared at the child, causing Henry to look as if about to cry. He then asked, "Ye think one o' the micronations would be willin' te babysit?"

His brothers shrugged their shoulders, only for Wales to then comment, "Why don't we just bring him with, at least than we can be sure that we don't accidently kill his mum."

Scotland thought the idea over for a moment before nodding, leading to the four of them leaving the house for the meeting.

* * *

Something was wrong, England could not shake that feeling as he sat at the conference table with his head on the paperwork. France looked at his boyfriend concerned, only to then smile and ask, "You alright Cher? Need to throw up again?"

"Shut up, git," England responded while swallowing, the mention of vomiting causing his stomach to do flips. God, how he was happy now that he did not need to deal with morning sickness with his son. Slowly, England sipped the cup of water by his things and set his head back down.

The meeting soon began, and the other countries could not help but notice the tired and sick look on the Englishman, causing several of his friends to ask what was wrong now. Before either he or France could respond, however, the conference doors slammed open and the room was filled with the Scottish heavy accent yelling, "England!"

All eyes turned to the door to see Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland standing there with a toddler clinging to Wales' hand. England and France paled at the angry aura the Scotsman was admitting, only for England to reluctantly leave the protection of his seat when his son called out, "Mama! Papa!"

The toddler let go of his uncle's hand and tottered up to his mother, causing many of the other nations to forget about the pissed off guest and coo at the adorable scene. Scotland would have none of this, however, and walked up to his younger brother. England ducked his head as Scotland made to slap it while yelling, "Ye idiot! What did ye tell me would not happen?!"

"Scotland, what are you guys doing here?" England asked, clenching to his son and glancing at his brothers. Instead of answering, Northern Ireland and Wales each took England by an arm and began to drag the confused nation with them out of the room while Scotland simply glared for a moment before walking up to France.

"Where do you three think you're taking him?" France demanded, trying his best to not be afraid of the Scotman's anger.

"Don't ye worry, ye got more important things te worry 'bout," Scotland answered, a sinister smirk on his lips which told the other nations that whatever was going to happen was not good.

While this was happening, Henry got loose of England's grip due to his mother's struggling. Now with his mother being taken out of the room and his uncle and father arguing, the poor child became rather flustered and began to whimper. Soon his whimpering became crying as he rushed as fast as he could to France and Scotland and cried out, "No! Mama!"

"Ye Ma's fine," Scotland yelled out at the child, only to mumble how that was only for now before continuing, "Now get out of the way so yar Pa 'nd we can 'ave a lil' talk."

Henry was fairly used to listening to yelling from his parents, but he was rarely yelled at; causing the child to shut up for a moment before starting again even louder. Scotland sighed at this while France bent down to scoop his son up and the others began to voice their concerns and questions for what was happening.

From outside they could still hear England yelling at his brothers, finally to end when England walked back through the doors and said, "Scotland, what the bloody hell do you three think you are doing? You cannot simply walk into a meeting and start something like this."

England walked back and took his his still crying son, trying to glare back at his brother as the Scotsman glared at the two adults. At last Scotland said, "Ye really are an idgit, aren't ye."

"Look, England, despite popular belief, we really do care enough about you to not want you to get the snot beaten out of you," Wales commented, standing next to Northern Ireland. Northern Ireland then continued, "Or, you know, whatever else might come out. So why don't you just come over here and wait your turn while Scotland breaks your boyfriend's pretty, little face."

"While I'm not against the idea this is still not the correct place for this," England mumbled.

"Dude, what's up with all of this?" America asked. He may not be the best at reading the atmosphere, but he could still tell that something was up with England and it placed his Hero senses on edge. Several other nations began to voice their concerns louder as Scotland continued to glare at the two parents.

At last the moment came when Scotland lost what was left of his composer, rushing at the two to separate them. As he did this, he pushed England away causing his younger brother and nephew to fall onto America who had gotten up in case he would need to stop anything and pushed France onto the top of the table.

Scotland then looked at his brother and growled out, "Ye idgit, why didn't ye a' least tell me. ye think aye wouldn't find oot?"

"O-of course I figured you would. And I was planning on telling you but," England began only to become overcome with the need to cry out. God, he had forgotten about what his doctor told him about mood swings. At the rate this morning was going he would be extremely glad when this whole pregnancy was over.

France got off the table and pushed Scotland roughly away from England as said man began to cry; England biting his finger in an attempt to quiet the whimpers. Scotland recovered from the shove quickly, however, and grabbed onto France's hair; using the force as leverage to punch the man in the side of the face with enough strength to send France flying across the room.

England choked slightly at the sight of his boyfriend flying into the group of nations also now trying to stand out of the way. Scotland smirked at the collective gasps and jumped at the Frenchman while he was still on the ground as Wales walked up to England and Northern Ireland rushed into the group after Scotland.

The reason for Northern Ireland's rushing was because of Henry. After England after watching France get punched Henry had tottered after his father and Scotland. Due to this, the Irishman was slightly worried that in Scotland's anger Henry might get in the way and get hurt.

Once Scotland was on top of France, he continued to beat the man into a pulp, only to stop when he felt small hands tug on his shirt followed by Henry crying out no. Scotland paused at this and glared behind him at the child; causing Henry to whimper slightly.

"Ge' oot o' here laddie," Scotland barked at his nephew and pushed him off of him. Henry fell onto his butt and thought for a moment about what happened as Scotland went back to hitting France.

By that time, Northern Ireland had reached the child, and was about to pick the child up when Henry stood up and said, "No! Mama said not nice!"

Scotland paused again at this, only to glance back at the Irishman and say, "Get 'im oot o' here."

Northern Ireland nodded and pulled the child away as Scotland turned his attention back to the almost unconscious France. By this time, however, the other nations had got over their shock and began to pull Scotland and France away. As they did this Germany called out, "Enough! I don't know what you are angry about and frankly I don't care. What I do care about is the fact that you just interrupted our meeting for some nonsense that was needed even less than the rest. Now you get of here so we can actually get back to work!"

Scotland and Germany glared at eachother for several long moments, only for Scotland to finally snap his gaze away and get off the floor. He then began to walk towards the door, hitting England on the head on his way, only to be followed by Wales and Northern Ireland.

The room was more or less silent after the doors were slammed open, except for the panicked whimpers of Henry who was left by his uncles. Slowly, England got up and walked towards the group around France; comfortingly ruffling his son's hair in the process. Once part of the group, England looked at the slightly moaning Frenchman and sighed. After this, he grabbed a full pitcher of ice-cold water and poured the contents onto France; instantly waking him up.

"Come on France, time to get you cleaned up," England said tiredly. After everything that happened in those last few moments, all he really wanted to do was take a nap, but he figured France's injuries should be taken care of too.

France moaned and got into a sitting position. It had been a while since he got a pummeling like that, even with his and France's occasional fist fighting outside of the house. Tiredly, he got to his feet and leaned onto the Englishman. Like this, England excused the two of them and began to walk to the restroom, only to be stopped when Henry clung onto his mother's pants leg and began to cry.

England really did not have the energy to deal with all of his, but he looked down and smiled at his son while asking, "Henry, can you be a good boy and wait here with America and Japan?"

Henry whimpered out no and clung tighter to his mother, causing England to sigh, hold out his free hand, and say, "Fine, but do stop clinging; muma can't walk with you two doing this."

Henry smiled at this and took the hand, allowing England to leave for the restroom. Once there, Henry waited patiently as England helped clean the blood off of the wincing France. As he did this, England commented, "You really are one lucky bastard. If he had waited until we got back you probably would have a lot worse injuries."

"Oui, but I'll be fine. Are you three alright?" France asked, a wet paper towel over his still bleeding nose.

"Feel like passing out at the moment, but other than that alright," England commented, a slight smile from France's face of discomfort.

"Mama? Papa?" Henry asked, still seated on the sink by his father.

"Yes Luv?" England asked.

"Red," Henry said while pointing to France.

France smiled slightly and said, "Oui, Henry, papa is covered in red. Good job."

Henry giggled at being told he was right and smiled as England and France finished up. After this, the three of them went back to the meeting room where England fell asleep almost as soon as he took his seat; Henry situated on his lap also asleep.

By now the rest of the nations had several questions to ask; mostly ranging from if everyone was alright to why England's brothers were there. To this France answered that they were fine and decided to use now as a good enough time to tell the others about England's current pregnancy. The others were surprised by this and congratulated France, only to then continue the meeting and congratulate England after he finally awoke at one of the breaks; much to the island nation's unamusement.

**As always, please review~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 15: Crapes and kicks

"France?" England asked from the kitchen door, causing nation who was currently busily unpacking groceries to turn around at having his name called.

"Oui, cher?" France asked, smiling at the sight of his boyfriend.

Several months had passed since the incident with England's brothers, and now the Englishman was roughly five months pregnant. He was still not too big, with only a slight bump showing that there was anything inside him, along with the almost constant blush which France found adorable. The largest change was how England's hormones were affecting their owner. It was a little bit for the Frenchman to get used to, especially since one moment England could cuddly and wanting attention and the next he would be trying to strangle him.

"Was there something you needed?" France asked England after receiving no answer. In response, England looked down at his stomach and asked, "Could you…make me something?"

"But of course. What would you like?" France asked.

"Crapes. With bananas and filled with orange yogurt," England answered, his eyes lighting up slightly as he explained at concoction. France paled slightly at the idea, but it was not the worst thing England had asked him to make since the pregnancy. He also had to inwardly laugh at how recently all the Englishman seemed to want to eat was French food.

"I'm afraid I would need to run to the store to get orange yogurt. We still have some other fruit flavored yogurts if that will work," France said, inwardly frowning as England gave him a disappointed look. Sadly, the Englishman nodded his head and walked to the refrigerator to pick out a container for the Frenchman to use.

Deciding to change the subject, France asked, "And what has Henry been doing while I was gone?"

"I turned on a child's program and he's been glued to the TV ever since. Once you're done with the crapes I'll probably change the channel on him. If he gets too much he'll probably just end up like a young America," England commented, he and France earning a slight laugh.

After doing this, England returned to his spot in the sitting room, smiling slightly at his son who was laughing at something the brightly colored characters did, before returning to the book he was reading.

In what seemed like no time, France entered the room with the crapes for England, kissing his now ecstatic boyfriend and sitting next to him. Upon hearing his parents in the room, Henry looked away from the show and tottered over to see what his mother had.

"They're crapes, want to try one?" England asked Henry as the child curiously looked at the food. He nodded his little head and watched as England cut a small piece for him, stabbed it with his fork, and held it up for the child to eat from. Henry did so and carefully chewed the soft food. He then made a face and shook his head, showing his dislike for the food.

The adults could not help but laugh at this, ending with France asking, "Was there anything you craved when you were pregnant with him?"

England thought for a moment before answering, "Not really…I think the weirdest thing was curry covered fish and chips."

England continued to laugh at the disgusted face France made, only to then abruptly stop; his eyes wide open. France paused at this for a second before asking, "Everything alright?"

"I think…," England began while cautiously placing the plate aside and touching his stomach. After a moment of feeling his stomach, England smiled as he felt another sensation and continued, "It did! The baby just kicked."

As soon as he said this, France reached over to also feel the stomach; causing Henry to become curious and do the same. All three of them giggled as another kick was felt.

"Mama's belly's funny," Henry commented.

France then looked at his still giggling son and said, "That's your little sister you feel, Henry."

The child looked at the two of them and asked, "Lidle sisder?"

The adults nodded at his attempts at the words, only to cause Henry to giggle again and say, "Me a big bader."

Happily, France scooped up his son into a hug and said, "That's right, my little genius. In a couple more months you're going to have a little sister to play with and be a big brother to."

France then looked over to England to see his boyfriend smiling but also looking as if about to cry. Slowly, England unwound himself from his family and excused himself for the bedroom. Several minutes later, France met with England in the room; only to frown when he saw England staring blankly at a wall. Hesitantly, he asked, "Are you alright?"

England slowly nodded and answered, "Yes, just thinking. Henry simply reminded me of my brothers."

The two of them sat on the bed quietly in thought of that. Since the meeting which his brothers interrupted, the other three nations had kept their distance from them. The only one who seemed to visit them now was Wales only recently due to their boss telling him to go to the meetings after placing England on maternity leave, while the other two seemed to ignore them; especially Scotland. It made England a little sad; especially since he was beginning to feel that he and his brothers were finally able to patch things up.

"Don't worry, Cher. I'm certain that things will settle down eventually," France said comfortingly while giving his now crying boyfriend a hug. Their scene was then broken when Henry walked into the open doorway and called for them.

England sighed and motioned for the boy to come closer to the bed. Henry did so and was soon picked up and placed on the bed, much to his enjoyment. France smiled at his family and commented, "Even Henry was worried about you, such a good boy."

England smiled slightly at this and kissed both of them on the check.

**As always, please review~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 16: the truth behind the plans

Scotland sighed as he sat in his local pub, pretending that nothing was wrong. The pub was busy that afternoon, too busy for most people to notice the red-head frown slightly into his glass. Several months had passed since his little fight with England and France, and since then he had come to the conclusion to stay away from them. After all, if his little brother wanted to go under the idea that he knew better, then why should he need to be around. It's not like he overly missed England or the damned Frenchman, and he could go on without seeing the adorable little boy anymore, but that did not mean he would still miss it.

"Scotland, I was wondering if you'd show up again," a familiar voice answered while taking a chair across from the Scotsman.

Scotland looked across from him to find Norway casually looking at him. He scowled and asked the other why he was here of all places. In response, Norway shrugged his shoulders and answered, "Denmark's dragging me with him to visit with England and France. Figured I'd get a drink in me before having to deal with the chaos."

Scotland nodded at this, but said nothing more. The two of them sat in silence for several minutes, each sipping their drinks, until Norway said, "You're curious about him, aren't you?"

Scotland glared at the man for a moment, only to then take an especially long drink and close his eyes. He did not care if the other knew the truth, but that still did not mean he was ready to admit it. At last he harrumphed before finally asking, "'nd how do ye figure that?"

"I'm also an older brother, Scotland, and I've known you long enough to realize when something is eating you up inside," Norway answered. The other could not help but laugh dryly at that, only to then look away.

Their silence continued after that until Scotland asked, "Et's been seven months since the meeting. Yar his friend, ye know how he is?"

Norway shrugged his shoulders and was about to respond before Denmark called out, "There you are Norge! Told you I'd be able to find you anywhere~! Hey, and you found Scotland."

"Come on Anko, we'll be late if we don't leave soon," Norway said, pulling Denmark away from the table before he could order a drink. Norway then looked over to Scotland and asked, "If you really want to know, then why don't you come with?"

Scotland thought the idea over for a moment, before finally throwing some money on the table and following them to his brother's house.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you're doing this," England commented to France, leaning against the kitchen doorway while watching his boyfriend finish a tray of appetizers. For some reason, France had gotten it in his head to invite several of their friends to his house and throw a party. England could not help but feel tired already, and so far the party had not even began.

A knock came to the front door, causing France to say, "It's simply something couples do when they're expecting a bebe soon. Now, could you go great our guests while I finish up with this?"

England sighed and began for the door, being careful not to trip over Henry who was currently playing with a toy in the middle of the hallway. Outside the door stood Hungary and Japan, who both smiled at the Englishman and greeted him by taking a quick picture of him. Biting back his slightly annoyed comment, he allowed them to enter and had them seated, only to then need to leave his place yet again to open the front door when Spain and Romano knocked on the door.

By that time, France had finished and placed the treats on the coffee table; freeing him to answer the door while England sat with the guests in the room and watched Henry who seemed to want to try every snack on the tray. He soon gave up on the idea, however, when one particularly sweet treat caused his already full stomach to hurt; causing him to simply sit by his mother and let him be comforted.

The party continued smoothly, with all of the guests arriving quickly. The guests included: Hungary, Japan, Spain, Romano, Prussia, Canada, America, Germany, Italy, Wales, Finland, Sweden, China, Norway, Denmark, and lastly Scotland. The room of chattering nations quieted slightly when Scotland entered, only for their conversations to continue again when they were sure that he was not going to try anything.

With all of the guests there, they started playing several games and giving France and England the gifts they brought for the expecting couple. After this, Henry was taken up to his room for his nap while the others began their chatting. As they talked, however, several of France's friends could not help but ask about impregnating England. In response, France looked around to see if England was paying attention to him, and upon assuming his boyfriend to be out of hearing, told his friends about how he got past England's little protection rules to have his little daughter.

As France was telling this, England was coming down the stairs with China; entering the first floor right next to the Frenchman as he talked about wrecking the condom. England's eyes widened at this, his body standing still as he listened to the rest of the story and several of the others laugh. He felt like an idiot after hearing France's master plan, which made him both very sad and very angry. Slowly, he took his trembling hands up to France's shoulders and pulled the other around.

"What were you just talking about?" England asked, glaring at France's now pale face.

"E-England, how much of that did you hear?" France asked, looking to his previously laughing friends for some sort of assistance.

"Enough to now know that I was an absolute idiot for ever thinking of trusting you!" England yelled back, shoving France into his friends who were now a mixture of laughing at France or staring blanking at the pissed Englishman.

"Wha' happened now?" Scotland barked, walking into the now group around the two nations.

"Apparently we were right to assume that England did not have his head on straight when it came to France and that we should have done a better job of ruining France's life before he and England got together," Wales explained to his brother, trying to keep an eye on what was happening.

"What do you mean? So, I tricked you into getting pregnant, but it was for the best, you can continue to trust me on that," France began, doing a lack luster job of convincing England to not be mad at him.

"Oh shut it frog. Honestly, is tricking me and getting sex the only things you think about me for?" England snapped, his anger quickly becoming replaced by sorrow.

"Of course not. I love you England, you know that, but," France began only to be stopped by England asking, "But why should I believe that?!"

"England-san, why don't you go back upstairs and relax. It's not good for you to be so upset," Japan answered calmly upon seeing his friend trembling and hyperventilating slightly due to his mixture of emotions. England shook his friend's hand off him, however.

"England?" France asked concerned, touching England's shoulder slightly as if asking for permission to calm him down. Instead of the permission, England stepped away from him and yelled, "No! Just-just stay away from me you tosser. I fucking hate you! I don't want to see you right now!"

With this said, England stormed past the other nations and out of the house. The spectators were silent after this for several moments, only for the silence to be broken when Henry awoke crying.

**And…cliff-hanger.**

**As always, please review~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 17: the birth

The nations stood in shock as England rushed past them out of the house; allowing the door to slam shut behind him. It was not until Henry began to cry for being woken up that Wales commented, "I'll…go calm the lad," before getting out of the suddenly tense air.

"Dude, did you really trick Iggy into getting knocked up again? That's like, a super dick move," America complained towards France only to have several others also complain.

"Yes, I tricked him alright. I admit it and I'm ashamed, but right now that isn't what's important," France began.

"You're right, what is important is that England just left for who knows where," Japan answered, still displeased for his friend.

"Ya, 'nd what are ye goin' ta do aboot it?" Scotland barked in more of a pissed off threat than out of concern. France bit his lip and looked at the Scotsman. Scotland scowled at the Frenchman and continued, "What are ye waitin' around for? Get after him! Or if ye don't than prepare yarself ye lying sack o' shit!"

France blinked absent mindedly for a second before heading out the door. With France out of the house, Scotland sighed and told the others, "Party's over. Either get to yar own house or ye can help look for the runt."

To this, several of the guests split up into groups to help look for England while Wales and China stayed with Henry and the remaining simply went home.

* * *

England finally stopped in a park in another neighborhood, completely out of breath and slouching onto a park bench. His entire body ached from constantly running and part of him began to think why he ran so far away from his house. He did not need to run part way across London simply to get rid of the Frog, but on the other hand it did a good job of burning off his anger and sorrow; leaving only a dull feeling of tired guilt.

It was at this point that he realized how fast his heart was racing, causing him to try to slow it down; only to stop when he felt a sudden jolt from his spine. He paled slightly as he thought back to what his doctor told him about how too much stress of exercise could cause the child to come early. Another shot of pain came, causing him to give out a moan before complaining, "Not again."

He frantically checked through his pockets for his cellphone, thanking himself that after having Henry he had always kept it with him, only to then frown when he saw that he barely had any service. Very little did not mean any, however, so he quickly dialed France's number only to then erase it. He was still angry at the Frog, and he still had enough of his pride to be difficult. He then began to dial Scotland's, but instead erased it too and dialed Wales.

England gave out a choppy breath as another shock hit him, causing him much happiness when his brother picked up the phone and asked, "England? Where are you?"

"A park, I think Richmond park. L-look, Wales, I need you to call an ambulance for me," England answered, gasping out at the end as another pain went through him.

"Why? Are you alright?" Wales asked, slightly worried now.

"I-I think I over did it with the run. Just…tell them I'm in the northwest corner and to hurry," England stated before the phone began to fill with static to the point where England simply hung up and hoped the message got across. Slowly, he hugged himself and tried to calm down. He was exhausted, and if it was not for the pains he would most likely have fainted by now, but even so he tried to be on the lookout for any sign of help.

* * *

France bent over to recapture air for his lungs as he neared a park. He was not sure how long he had been searching for England but with every moment that went on he could not help but fell like something was wrong. He was then about to start up the search again, only to halt when he heard an ambulance nearby. Curious, he rushed to the vehicle and asked what was happening. France paled upon being told their orders to get an Arthur Kirkland to the hospital, and joined them in searching for the man.

Several agonizing moments passed before France saw the hunched over figure of England, the figure trembling as another shock came. Rushing up to his boyfriend, France asked, "England, merde, are you alright?"

England looked up at the man, eyes wet from crying due to the pain and asked, "France? What are you doing here? I told you I didn't want to ah-!"

England stopped upon feeling another shock, crumpling over more in an attempt to ease some of the pain. France noticed this and walked closer to his boyfriend, wrapping him in a tight hug and asked, "England, what's wrong? You look in pain and your brother called an ambulance."

England nodded slightly at this and answered, "W-well. I'm pretty sure that I'm in labor."

The EMTs had reached the bench by that point, pushing France away from the Englishman as they helped him towards the ambulance. Not wanting to be left there, France followed them to the ambulance and joined them on the way to the hospital. Once there, the doctors and nurses had England rushed into a room while France was escorted to the waiting room.

After several minutes of pacing the room and worrying about England, France eventually took a seat; only to become surprised when his phone began to ring. Wondering who it was, he looked at the screen to see it was Scotland.

Cautiously, France answered the call only to have a tired and pissed off Scotsman yell out, "Ye don't sound tired so ye better 'ave found 'im!"

"Oui, I found him," France commented, only to have Scotland tell him to bring him back to the house then. To this France continued, "I…can't. He's kind of at a hospital right now-,"

"What?! Where are ye and what's goin' on?" Scotland yelled into the phone.

"Well, he went into labor so he had an ambulance called for him. I found him right as the ambulance reached him. As for where we are, I think we're at the hospital closer to the center of the city," France answered. He then waited for several moments for Scotland to say something, only to close his phone when he was certain that the other had hung up on him. Several minutes later, he was joined by several other frantic looking nations along with Scotland and Wales bringing up the rear with Henry.

* * *

England moaned as he slowly opened his eyes, causing the others in the room to quiet down. The first thing he saw was Henry crawling by his face, the child happily smiling at his mother while squealing out, "Mama!"

Groggily, he patted his son's head and blinked several times to get used to the light. He then looked around to see that also in the room were his brothers, America, Hungary, Japan, China, Canada, and France; who was happily looking down at something. As England looked at the others, memories as to what had happened earlier that day came back to him; reminding him that he was most recently in a room having a child surgically removed from his stomach.

"Dude, Iggy, you're awake!" America happily exclaimed, causing England to scrunch up his face at having the loud voice form a headache.

"How do you feel England-san?" Japan asked, walking towards the bed.

"Fine, all things considered," England answered flatly, looking at France who by then had also looked up towards England.

Without being asked, France walked towards the bed and held the infant so that his family could see it. The child was a little girl, fast asleep and snuggled tightly into the plush, pink blanket given to her from the nurse; causing several tuffs of her blond hair on her forehead and a little hand to be the only things they saw. Carefully, England took the child and began to unwrap her, causing the girl to give a slight whimper and curl up closer to her mother in the process. England smiled at this, momentarily forgetting all of the anger he felt towards her father and her conception he felt earlier that day.

"She is absolutely beautiful. You did a wonderful job, Cher," France said softly, kissing England on the crown of his head. As he did this, Henry moved closer to his family to get a better look at the child, only to then exclaim, "Lil!"

"Yes, Henry, little. This is your little sister, and she's even littler than you were when you were born," England said, causing his son to cock his head and look at the child with more interest. At last he smiled and said, "Lil sisder…me a big boder!"

The other nations in the room smiled and laughed at the child's happiness for this, followed by the others also moving closer to see the girl as she began to waken up. The girl yawned slowly before re-positioning herself closer to England and falling back asleep.

"She's so cute!" Hungary asked, resisting the urge to take a picture so that she would not awaken the child.

"So Henry is London correct? Would that make her France's capitol then?" Canada asked.

"Oui, my little Paris," France answered happily, slowly drawing circles on his daughter's little, chubby cheek. In response to this, the girl lolled her head towards the finger and sucked on it.

"Do you guys have a name picked out for her, aru?" China asked.

England and France paused for a moment, only for France to then smile and say, "Well, we were thinking of several names for her, but a couple days ago we decided on the name Marie. Marie Rose 'Paris' Bonnefeoy."

"That's a good name for her," Wales said with the others agreeing. After this, they began more idle chit chat, only to stop and leave the room one by one as they either became tired or decided to leave the family alone for a while. Scotland was the last one to leave the now family of four, giving the Frenchman a 'get to it' glare as he closed the door.

Knowing what he was supposed to be getting to, France looked at his slightly dozing boyfriend and children. He smiled as he kissed England on the head again, causing the other to reopen his eyes. With a sigh, France whispered, "You really did do a good job, England, and I'm looking forward to continuing that with you by helping you with the filles."

"Save it Frog, I'm still mad at you for earlier today," England whispered back tiredly; causing France to frown.

"I know mon ami, and I deserve that. It was not nice of me to do all that to you. I started regretting tricking you the moment I heard that you trusted me that much all those months ago, but I just wanted to have another child so badly that I just kept on like I did nothing wrong. I'm sorry, Cher, I know that I should have waited until you were more ready for it, but…I was just being selfish. But look at what a little miracle that came out of it," France explained, smiling slightly.

England said nothing to this, worrying France that the other was not buying it. He then leaned closer to England and continued, "I really do love you England, I love you more than I have anyone else and I cannot even think of not being there for you and the children. If you are going to trust anything about me, you can trust that."

They sat there in silence for several moments until England whispered, "Thank you France, you're apology does mean something to me it's just…I'm just not sure if I can forgive you at the moment."

France frowned and looked pleadingly at England, causing England to continue, "Look, France, I've been through a lot today. How about we continue this later when I'm feeling more up to it, okay?"

Slowly, France agreed, ending with him kissing England good night followed by rearranging a spare blanket to cover the two children by his boyfriend better.

**As always, please review~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**Right, so in case anyone else is checking, I realize that some of the conversations with the kids are a little above what should be their level at that age. Oh well...anyways, enjoy~ **

Chapter 18: the happy family

"It's good to be home," England said while inhaling the smell of his house, only to then look down to Marie and tell her that this was her home now. In all honesty, England hated being stuck in any kind of hospital setting which made the trip home very welcomed. One of the few upsides was that at least he was not stuck in the hospital room as long as he was with Henry.

"Don't forget us," France called back from the parked car, placing the now car-seat-free Henry onto the pavement for him to run after his mother. England paused in the doorway and waited for his son to reach him, took his son's hand, entered the house; closing the door before France could enter.

The other sighed from his place outside the house, only to then open the door and follow the sounds of the family in the sitting room. He stared at the happy scene for a moment, England happily holding the infant, humming a lullaby, while Henry snuggled close to him to look at her. The two children yawned in unison, causing England to look to Henry and say, "You tired already, luv?"

Henry shook his head while yawning, only to reluctantly follow England when his mother stood up and began to take his younger sister to her nursery. As England walked to the room, France also followed and picked Henry up; causing the boy to give out a tired giggle and France to smile. Systematically, the two adults placed the children to bed; Henry first then Marie.

Marie looked up at her two parents when she was placed in the crib, her blue-green eyes blinking several times before she finally closed them once more and fell asleep. The adults stared at her quietly for several moments, only to stop when France motioned England towards the hallway.

Once in the hallway, France said, "It's nice, having the two of them like this. It's like everything is finally complete."

England nodded silently, only to then respond, "Glad you feel that way, because if you knock me up again-on purpose or otherwise- I'm going to fucking kill you."

France chuckled cautiously at this, only to wrap England in a hug and say, "And then after that your brothers would most likely bring me back and kill me again, non? Don't worry England, I promise I will not do that to you again. I would never want to lose this now that I have it."

England said nothing to this, but did not move out of the hug. Not even when France softly kissed him on the side of the head and whispered an I love you. After standing there like that for several minutes, England finally smiled back and said, "Thank you, France. And I love you too. I'm not completely sure why I would love a scheming Frog like you, but I do and so do the children."

France could not help but smile at this and begin to hug England tighter, only to release him when Henry called out, "Mama?"

England sighed, walked up to his son, and asked what was wrong. In response, Henry answered, "I don't wanna take a nap. I wanna be with you and Papa and Baby sisdor."

"Well Marie is sleeping right now and we aren't doing anything fun. Why don't you try to nap again," England said calmly, smiling with the thought of how well Henry was taking the idea of being a good big brother.

Henry tiredly shook his head and answered, "No! Me a big boy," before leaning into England for a hug. England sighed and picked the obviously tired child up and looked at France. He then commented, "Well it looks like Henry is too big for nap time, so he'll be joining us downstairs. Next thing we know we'll be told he's too big for hugs or bed time stories or for the Froggy Prince."

The tired child looked at his mother for a moment upset, only to then whine out, "No! I'm not that big yet."

"Of course not, Luv, Muma's just trying to be funny. But you really should take a nap," England spoke to the child, stopping him from crying and waking up the infant.

"With Mama?" Henry asked almost pleadingly; causing England to sigh and agree to that felling a bit tired himself. With this said, England walked downstairs and to his chair; allowing the child to curl up next to him as he grabbed a book to read. In a matter of moments, Henry was fast asleep next to his mother.

France chuckled slightly at the scene and whispered, "Both Marie and Henry. You're certainly a popular person in this house."

"Don't get jealous, frog, they're just little kids. Besides, he wasn't able to snuggle a lot with me recently because of the pregnancy," England whispered back while slightly hugging his son and giving France a slightly kiss. He then looked back into space and sighed. France was correct, everything simply felt complete with everyone here.

* * *

"Mama, Marie's not playing fair!" the now six-year-old Henry called to his mother. It was a pleasant summer day at England's house, so Henry and his five-year-old sister Marie decided to play a game outside. The only problem was that Marie did not like to lose games and often forgot the rules.

On that day, their uncles Scotland, Wales, and Northern Ireland were visiting the family and Henry's outburst cause several of them to start laughing. They all then looked over to the little girl who was holding a small ball and looked as if about to cry. The older nations all had to admit that the girl looked very much like her father France; the only exceptions being her slightly green-colored eyes and slightly bushy eyebrows.

"No I'm not, Henwy's making the rules up. It's not fair!" the little girl whimpered in an adorable voice.

England sighed from his seat and answered, "Henry, Marie, if you two cannot play nice than you can't play that game anymore. Choose something else to play."

"We could play tea party," Henry said after several moments of thought, only to have his sister agree happily and rush inside to grab her favorite doll to join them while England helped Henry set up the little, ceramic dishware. The tea party then began and the adults continued their conversation; only to abruptly pause when they heard Marie call out, "Fuck!"

"Mon Cherie, what did you just say?" France said while walking up to his daughter only to find her covered in the lemonade they were using for tea.

"Henwy started it! He spilled all the juice on me!" the girl said defensively in an attempt to make the adults angry at her brother too.

"No! I was making a bee go away when the pot spilled on her," Henry responded, defending himself.

The adults sighed as England knelt down to his daughter and said, "That was a very bad word you used, poppet. Young ladies should not talk like that; even when getting lemonade spilled on them."

The girl looked at her wet lap sadly for a moment, only to then look back to the adults and say, "But Mama saying that word lots of times and Mama's a lady."

The uncles began to snicker at this as England blushed and Northern Ireland asked, "And how do you know Mama's a girl?"

"'Cause my friend said that only girls can be Mamas so mama has to be a girl," Marie answered matter-of-factly; causing everyone but the two children and England to burst out laughing.

France then picked his daughter off the now damp blanket and said, "Trust me Cherie, Mama is not a girl."

"How you know?" the two children innocently asked their father, both looking at his intrigued.

The three uncles shared another laugh at this before Wales asked, "Yes, France, how do you know Mama's not a girl?"

France paused for a moment before saying, "Because I know lots of things about Mama, just like how I know that you would like a yummy treat right now, non?"

"Oui!" the little girl answered happily, no longer thinking about her question. With this said, France began to lead the children into the kitchen door while the others went back to their places outside by the table.

"Ye ever think of watchin' yar mouth around the lass and laddy?" Scotland asked with a smirk on his face.

"Oh like I need to hear that from you. I distinctly remember hearing you say worse when I was her age," England answered while cautiously sipping his tea; his face still blushing slightly from his daughter calling him a girl. After this, their conversation soon went back to what it was before. They were then joined several minutes later by France and the children, the two children each happily eating a cookie and Marie now in a dry dress.

As France walked up to the other adults, he smiled slightly at England and wrapped an arm around the man. England instantly leaned onto his boyfriend and smiled, immensely enjoying the day with his family.

**So I'm thinking that this will be it for the story. Thanks a lot to everyone who read, reviewed, and subscribed the story-you're all awesome!**

**As always, please review~**


End file.
